


Личные мотивы

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Historical, Family Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: В центральном отделении полиции города Сендая не все спокойно. На этот раз старшему инспектору Ойкаве Тоору предстоит столкнуться с очень необычным убийством.





	Личные мотивы

**Author's Note:**

> Историческая АУ, действие происходит в 70-х годах XX века, смерть второстепенного персонажа.

— Убит огнестрельным оружием, — буднично констатировал Мацукава, поднимая глаза.

Он легко приподнял полы рубашки лежащего на траве мужчины и указал на темный рваный ореол крови вокруг раны. 

— Смерть наступила предположительно между девятью вечера и полуночью. А судя по разрыву кожных тканей и отпечатку дульного среза, выстрел, скорее всего, производился в упор. Дальнейшие и более точные сведения смогу дать только после вскрытия.

Вызов от патрульных поступил рано утром. Ойкава даже пальто снять не успел — только перекинулся парой фраз с Ивайзуми да подшутил над Яхабой, которому назавтра предстоял экзамен на инспектора. 

— Отлично день начался, ничего не скажешь, — проворчал Ойкава, потирая ладони. Утро выдалось пасмурное и промозглое, которое он с большим удовольствием бы провел в участке — согласен был даже на отчеты.

— Хозяйка бакалейной лавки, Такеучи-сан, обнаружила его сегодня утром, во время прогулки, когда погналась за своей собакой, — затараторил стоявший рядом старший офицер Ватари. — Говорит, он не из местных, по крайней мере, точно не из числа ее постоянных покупателей.

Ойкава присел на корточки, чтобы лучше разглядеть убитого: мужчина средних лет, рослый, широкоплечий. Одет был в обычное шерстяное пальто и строгий черный костюм, в каких обычно просиживают свои дни напролет офисные клерки.

— Мы нашли бумажник и водительские права в кармане пиджака, больше при нем ничего нет, — продолжил Ватари, словно угадывая наперед вопрос Ойкавы. — Зовут Уцуи Такаши, сорок шесть лет. Судя по визитке, он работал в банковской фирме, в Камисуги.

— Совсем недалеко от участка, — хмыкнул сам себе Ойкава, принимая из рук Ватари бумажный конверт с личными вещами. — Вы уже опросили местных? Может, кто-нибудь слышал звук выстрела? Крики? Видел что-нибудь необычное?

— Один из соседей, Ямакава-сан, говорит, что видел, как вчера вечером мимо его дома проезжал незнакомый автомобиль темного цвета. Как он сказал, заслышав шум двигателя, он выглянул в окно. Это было там, — Ватари указал по направлению к соседней улице. — Но кроме этого — ничего. 

— Ясно. Но ему удалось хотя бы разглядеть лицо водителя? 

— Говорит, что нет, было слишком темно. 

— А что насчет улик? Вы нашли пистолет?

— Нет, но мы сейчас прочесываем местность. 

— Что-нибудь еще? — Ойкава внимательно посмотрел на Ватари, словно от его взгляда могло сейчас что-то зависеть. 

— Нет, на этом пока все, — Ватари вытянулся как по струнке, нервно поджимая губы. — Сейчас мы пытаемся связаться с его семьей, но вы же понимаете, что это может занять некоторое время...

— Хорошо, и обязательно сделайте выписку из домовой книги! 

Ойкава поднялся, напоследок окинув взглядом тело убитого. Сам он никогда не отличался даром предвидения, но отчего-то чувство, что эта история окажется гораздо запутаннее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, никак не отпускало.

***

В участок он вернулся к полудню; утренние тучи наконец рассеялись, и дорожку через парк Нишикичё заливали солнечные лучи. В такие часы вокруг не было ни души — большинство людей уже разбрелось по офисам.

Но в центральном отделе полиции района Аоба все привычно гудело, подобно растревоженному улью: отовсюду доносились голоса, тут и там хлопали двери, дребезжали телефоны. Быстро прошмыгнув через приемную, Ойкава нырнул в кабинет и тут же встретился с напряженным взглядом Ивайзуми. 

— Ну и где ты прохлаждаешься? — беззлобно спросил тот, не успел Ойкава закрыть за собой дверь. — Звонил Ватари, сказал, что они нашли семью этого… — он начал ворошить бумажки на столе, на одной из которых, очевидно, записал имя, — вот, Уцуи Такаши. У него остались жена и трехлетняя дочь, живут в районе Изуми. Жена уверяет, что понятия не имеет, кто мог бы убить ее мужа. Сейчас она едет на дознание.

— Быстро они, — хмыкнул Ойкава и опустился за свой стол. Нужно было перевести дыхание и настроиться на новое дело. — Ватаччи как всегда.

— Да это ты вечно копаешься, — фыркнул Ивайзуми. — Смотри, как бы через годик он не перещеголял тебя!

— Ну вот еще, — Ойкава расплылся в улыбке. — При всем моем уважении к талантам Ватаччи, в делах, подобно этому, необходимо особое чутье, Ива-чан, понимаешь? Это не просто факты и улики, это нечто большее. 

— Ну-ну, то-то ты уже год не можешь сдать экзамен на помощника комиссара. Старик Ирихата так верит в тебя, а ты никак не оправдаешь его надежд. 

— Может, потому что для меня это не просто работа, а призвание? — высокопарно ответил Ойкава. — Поверишь, нет, а это будет поважнее какого-то экзамена. 

— Так и скажи, что не можешь выучить все вопросы, — закатил глаза Ивайзуми. 

— Помнится, у кое-кого висит дело о пропавших школьницах? — Ойкава внимательно посмотрел на того. — Или вы уже нашли их?

— Ну почти, — буркнул Ивайзуми и, изображая великую занятость, снова окунулся в свои бумажки. 

Ойкава достал из портфеля бумажный пакет с личными вещами убитого Уцуи Такаши и разложил их перед собой. 

— Вот, смотри, — начал он, но Ивайзуми не реагировал.

— Ива-чан, ну отвлекись еще ненадолго! Видишь? На обычное ограбление это не похоже, потому что из кошелька не пропали ни деньги, ни кредитная карточка. Скорее всего, грабитель забрал бы их, если только он не охотился за чем-то особенным...

— Что было именно у Уцуи, — закончил за него Ивайзуми.

— Ага. 

— Думаешь, он не так прост, как кажется?

— Кто знает. Да и к тому же, будь это случайное нападение, оно бы скорее всего произошло где-то в районе работы или по пути домой. 

— Значит, он приехал в Тайхаку не сам? — Ивайзуми заинтересованно сузил глаза.

— Не знаю, а иначе что ему было там делать? Обычный спальный район на окраине.

— А вдруг он ездил к любовнице?

— Может, и ездил, но почему тогда без портфеля? У него же должен быть портфель или сумка, если он работал с бумагами?.. — протянул Ойкава в потолок.

— Мог оставить в доме любовницы. Например, когда ее муж некстати нагрянул с работы пораньше и застал их? 

— Послушай, но ведь выстрел не похож на случайный. По крайней мере, тогда бы в округе слышали звук, а так ничего. 

— Ну... муж мог продумать это убийство заранее, просто выбрать наиболее удачный день.

— Надеюсь, удастся сегодня поговорить с Уцуи-сан и вызнать у нее хоть что-нибудь, — Ойкава повертел карандаш в пальцах, в который раз пробегая глазами по вещам, разложенным на столе. 

— Главное, не забудь включить свое обаяние, — проворчал Ивайзуми. — Иногда все же оно бывает полезно. 

— Ива-чан, да неужто ты признал это?

Вместо слов Ивайзуми лишь чуть втянул голову в плечи и вернулся к своим бумажкам. 

— Вот ведь дурачье! — звонко шлепнул он ладонью по лбу спустя какое-то время. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Ойкавы, добавил: — Читаю показания очевидцев. Одна бабка утверждает, что видела там в пруду русалку. Какое-то сумасшествие. Перед расследованием надо было провести с местными беседы и запретить им смотреть и читать фантастику. 

— Эй, а это разве не ты на прошлой неделе ходил на Годзиллу? 

— Умолкни!

***

Помешкав всего пару мгновений, Ойкава все-таки шагнул в лабораторию. В нос ударил привычный медицинский запах, а от тишины, окутавшей помещение, все внутри сжалось. Каждый раз после визита к Мацукаве Ойкаву одолевало лишь одно желание — поскорее вернуться к оставленному около входа велосипеду и отправиться в участок, перед этим непременно завернув в кондитерскую. Знаменитые творожные булочки Асахи вмиг стирали из памяти все неприятные картины, увиденные здесь.

Вот только сейчас мысли о еде вызывали только тошноту. Ойкава невольно поежился, что, скорее всего, не осталось незамеченным — рот Мацукавы искривился в усмешке. 

— Ну что же вы, инспектор, проходите, — насмешливо окликнул его Мацукава, отрываясь от приборов. — Чувствуйте себя как дома.

— Нет, уж спасибо, — Ойкава расправил плечи и подошел к столу, на котором покоилось тело Уцуи. — Удалось что-нибудь обнаружить? 

— Свидетельств насилия нет. На одежде тоже никаких следов, ну, кроме пятна крови на рубашке. 

— Так он не сопротивлялся?

— Скорее всего, нет, — Мацукава ловко подцепил простыню, которой было укрыто тело Уцуи, и сдернул, обнажая мертвенно белую грудь. — Смотрите. Расположение трупных пятен в верхней части тела говорит о том, что труп перемещали. К тому же, он долго пролежал на холоде, поэтому пятна приобрели красноватый оттенок. 

— Значит, все-таки его убили где-то в другом месте, — выдохнул Ойкава. — Другой вопрос, почему же он совсем не сопротивлялся?

— Причины могут быть самые разные, вам ли не знать, — пожал плечами Мацукава, выпрямляясь. — Как минимум, ему могли подмешать что-нибудь в еду или выпивку. Анализ крови еще не готов, но чутье подсказывает, что там что-нибудь да обнаружится. 

Чутье Ойкавы молчало, а здешняя атмосфера не самым лучшим образом сказывалась на работе мозга. Он отвел глаза от обнаженной груди Уцуи и проследовал взглядом по длине руки, зацепившись за тонкое серебристое кольцо на безымянном пальце. Жена, должно быть, сразу заподозрила неладное, но явно не такого исхода ждала, когда отвечала на звонок сегодня утром. 

— Когда он ел в последний раз? — Ойкава попытался отогнать все лишние мысли.

— Незадолго до смерти. Должно быть, ужинал.

— Значит, придется ехать к нему в офис, чтобы навести справки, — больше для себя самого, чем для Мацукавы протянул Ойкава. 

— Такая работа, инспектор, такая работа, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Кстати, как там дело Ивайзуми? Есть новости?

— Вроде нет, — хмыкнул Ойкава, попутно выуживая из памяти обрывки утреннего разговора. — А нет, сказал, что какая-то бабка видела там русалку. 

Мацукава прыснул и покачал головой. 

— А говорите, нет новостей! Передавайте ему привет. Как только поступят результаты анализов, я позвоню. 

— Хорошо, рассчитываю на вас.

Ойкава уже повернулся к выходу, когда Мацукава окликнул его:

— Кстати, жена Уцуи-сан должна быть где-то здесь. Она сказала, что не уедет, пока не поговорит с вами. 

 

В коридоре он нашел одиноко сидящую на скамье женщину лет тридцати. Пока та не заметила его присутствия, Ойкава оглядел ее с головы до ног: невзрачная, совсем без косметики, с волосами, наспех собранными в пучок, — бедняжка, должно быть, примчалась сюда, как только узнала о судьбе мужа. Расклешенная юбка ниже колена и туфли на каблуке нисколько не придавали ей изящества, скорее наоборот, в сочетании с неприбранной головой, еще больше подчеркивали неуклюжесть. Ойкава готов был даже согласиться с версией Ивайзуми про любовницу. 

Хотя, скорее всего, дело в смерти мужа. На лице женщины застыла полнейшая безысходность, как бы старательно она ни прятала ее за маской спокойствия. А новомодный зеленый костюм из плотной шерсти подчеркивал ужасную, какую-то мертвенную бледность. 

— Уцуи-сан? — Ойкава заговорил первым, стараясь смягчить голос.

— Д-да, — еле слышно отозвалась она, но в следующий же миг сделала над собой видимое усилие и продолжила уже увереннее: — Инспектор?

— Старший инспектор Ойкава Тоору, центральное отделение полиции Сендая, я бы хотел поговорить с вами о вашем муже, — Ойкава осторожно опустился на скамью рядом с женщиной и внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. Та немного помедлила, видимо, собираясь с мыслями, затем произнесла:

— Он ничего не сказал мне вчера утром, как обычно уехал на семичасовой электричке. Мы собирались поужинать вместе, я ждала его после работы, часам к девяти, но…

— Он говорил вам, с кем собирался встретиться в течение дня?

— Нет, я обычно не докучала ему расспросами о работе. Он проводил в офисе по десять, а порой и двенадцать часов, только чтобы заработать Мичико на хорошую школу. Мы даже подумывали перебраться в дом побольше через пару лет, — Уцуи-сан сглотнула и ее плечи задрожали.

— У него случались конфликты на работе?

Уцуи-сан замотала головой.

— Дома он всегда был спокойным, хоть и уставшим.

— И все-таки, может, он упоминал о ком-нибудь? — продолжал Ойкава. — С кем особенно тесно общался в последнее время?

— Тесно? — она задумчиво поднесла ладонь ко рту. — На самом деле, у Такаши было не так много друзей здесь, в Сендае. Разве что приятели с работы. Но он не особенно часто ходил с ними куда-то. 

— Он был необщительным?

— Нет, что вы, Такаши был очень открытым человеком. Все дело в том, что большинство тех, с кем он дружил в юности, сейчас или переехали в столицу, или остались в Америке. Один он вернулся сюда.

— Вернулся?

— Да, он несколько лет прожил в Америке, пока играл в волейбольном клубе.

— Ах, вот оно что. Скажите, Уцуи-сан, вы замечали за своим мужем что-то странное в последнее время? Что-то в его поведении? В разговорах?

— Инспектор, вы же не думаете, что он сам мог вызвать на себя такое несчастье?

— Я, честно признаться, пока в полной растерянности, — Ойкава попытался натянуть теплую улыбку, которая ничуть не успокоила Уцуи-сан.

— Он вел себя как обычно, — твердила она, — во всяком случае, я ничего не заметила. Может, что-то стряслось на работе?

— Это мы и собираемся выяснить в ближайшее время. — Ойкава потянулся за сумкой и достал оттуда визитницу. — Вот, прошу вас, позвоните мне, если все-таки что-нибудь вспомните. 

— Он ни в чем не виноват, я уверена. — Тонкая ручка вцепилась в подол пальто Ойкавы, стоило ему подняться. — Инспектор, прошу вас, найдите тех, кто сделал это с ним!

— Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, — Ойкава уверенно кивнул.

***

Ойкава поудобнее устроился в кресле и прикрыл глаза. У противоположной стены потрескивала пластинка, разнося по комнате симфонию «Инно Мейджи» Ямады Косаку, написанную еще в далеком десятом году эпохи Тайшо. Минуло уже пятьдесят лет, а национальные мотивы, искусно переплетенные с классической традицией, все еще находили отклик в душе. Под волны клавишных пассажей Ойкава балансировал на границе сна, не позволяя себе окончательно провалиться в забытье.

Этот день заканчивался, хоть даже к своему завершению не принес ничего, кроме вопросов. В офисе компании, где работал Уцуи, его встретили в молчании. И хотя лица большинства сотрудников не выражали ничего кроме озабоченности, воздух там, казалось, был пропитан нервозностью. Ясно, что никто не желал такого пятна на репутации фирмы, когда передовицы пестрили заголовками о все новых смертях, вызванных переработками. 

Начальник отдела, лысеющий невысокий мужчина средних лет, то и дело стирал пот со лба во время разговора, хоть в эту пору в кабинете было уже совсем не жарко.

— Отлучался ли куда-то? — он хмуро поскреб лысеющую макушку. — Нет, не припомню, вроде бы все время провел в кабинете. Жена каждый день готовила ему обеды, поэтому и в столовую он никогда не ходил. Ужасное несчастье, инспектор, — покачал он головой, заметно ерзая на стуле. 

— А вечером? Во сколько он ушел?

— Как обычно… А нет, постойте, кажется, немного раньше. Отпросился около семи.

— Один? Или, может быть, с кем-то из коллег?

— Нет, все оставались в офисе. Октябрь — тяжелый месяц, инспектор, уж не обессудьте. 

— Он объяснил вам, почему решил уйти раньше? — в тот миг Ойкаве даже казалось, что сейчас он ухватится за ниточку, которая приведет его к разгадке, но начальник ответил:

— Нет, сказал лишь, что ему нужно отлучиться по очень важному делу. Такое с ним редко случалось, поэтому я не стал возражать. 

И на этом — все. Ни опозданий за последний месяц, ни конфликтов с коллегами. Обыск рабочего места тоже не принес результатов. Совершенно обычный, ничем не примечательный Уцуи Такаши, который, как ни парадоксально, стал жертвой совсем необычного преступления. 

Сосредоточившись на клавишном аллегро, неумолимо мчащемся вперед, Ойкава пытался рассуждать логически. Если Уцуи и правда был известным спортсменом, то, скорее всего, о нем должны были писать в прессе. Возможно, старые газеты все еще хранят в себе обрывки информации — за этим следовало бы наведаться в библиотеку. Хотя совсем не было уверенности, что это могло хоть как-то пролить свет на столь загадочное убийство.

***

На следующее утро, сразу после планерки, Ойкава отправился в центральную городскую библиотеку, прихватив с собой Куними Акиру — новичка, только поступившего на службу пару месяцев назад. Работа предстояла довольно ответственная, и еще одна пара глаз была очень кстати. К тому же, бедняга Куними из-за природной молчаливости и неспешности никак не мог встроиться в общий ритм работы и проявить себя, за что то и дело получал нагоняй от помощника комиссара Мизогучи.

— Сегодня тебе выпал потрясающий шанс доказать всем в этом участке, на что ты способен, — бодро заговорил Ойкава, выкладывая на стол перед Куними стопку спортивной прессы десятилетней давности. — Нам нужны любые статьи, хоть как-то связанные с именем Уцуи Такаши. Матчи, интервью, сплетни — всё, что сможем отыскать. Если здесь ничего не будет, возьмемся за другие, — он обвел взглядом бесконечные ряды книжных стеллажей.

Куними, по всей видимости, его энтузиазма не разделил: подтянул к себе первую попавшуюся газету и без всякого интереса проглядел передовицу. Затем все с той же кислой миной перелистнул страницу, за ней другую, пока вовсе не залип на какой-то заметке.

— Если будешь читать каждую понравившуюся статью, преступник сам явится в участок с чистосердечным признанием, от скуки, — поторопил его Ойкава и сам тоже поспешил окунуться в работу: искать информацию об Уцуи Такаши было сродни поискам иглы среди поросших травой холмов, но пока не пришли результаты анализов, это был единственный способ хоть как-то приблизить разгадку. 

— Кому вообще нужно было его убивать? — поток мыслей прервал голос Куними.

— Это нам и нужно выяснить, — не отрываясь от газеты, ответит Ойкава. — Не мог же он сам собой упасть замертво с дырой в груди.

— Сами посудите, — продолжал Куними, — он же обычный служащий, работа — дом, работа — дом, да и жена ничего странного за ним не замечала. 

— Это не показатель, Куними-чан. Я тебе больше скажу, чаще всего именно показаниям жен убитых нужно доверять меньше всего. Что, не веришь?

— Инспектор, так это правда, что вы женоненавистник? — Куними не успел спрятать слабую улыбку, когда Ойкава, вздернув шею, повернул к нему голову. 

— Кое-кому следовало бы изучать статистику вместо того, чтобы собирать сплетни, — Ойкава с наигранным высокомерием выгнул брови, а затем, воспользовавшись повисшей тишиной, продолжил: — Вся проблема в том, что у нас недостаточно фактов, а не в том, что я рассматриваю и вариант причастности его жены. К тому же, вспомни, ведь Уцуи в прошлом спортсмен. Чутье подсказывает, что загадка кроется именно в этом.

— Вы думаете, кто-то из его старой команды не смог оставить какие-то прошлые обиды?

— Ты спрашиваешь меня, почему люди убивают других людей, Куними-чан? — без тени улыбки проговорил Ойкава. — Так вот, это мне не известно. Но, наверное, у всех есть причины ненавидеть кого-то. 

— Тогда кто мог ненавидеть Уцуи-сана?

— По сути, кто угодно, весь вопрос в причинах этой ненависти. 

— А вы сами хоть раз ненавидели кого-то? — вопрос прозвучал так некстати, всковырнул из глубин времени что-то тщательно укрытое, да так хорошо, что уже почти не докучало. 

Судя по тому, как изменился в лице Куними, тот понял, что ступил на запретную тропу. А потому, когда Ойкава бросил лишь: «Слишком много вопросов, Куними-чан», — он больше не произнес ни слова и зарылся в газетах. 

Через пару часов кропотливых поисков к ним подошла девушка из приемной и попросила Ойкаву пройти к телефону. Звонили из участка, просили вернуться. Вот только докладывать пока было нечего: в стопках перерытых газет они не нашли ни строчки про Уцуи Такаши, как бы тщательно ни вчитывались. До закрытия библиотеки оставалось еще несколько часов, так что еще был шанс поймать удачу за невидимый хвост. 

— Оставляю тебя за главного, Куними-чан. Если появятся новости, тут же звони, — Ойкава легко похлопал того по плечу. Видимого ободрения это явно не принесло, хотя после первого часа работы Куними неохотно признался, что ощущает себя здесь гораздо свободнее.

На своем столе в участке Ойкава обнаружил бумажный конверт и тут же принялся распечатывать, даже не взглянув на имя отправителя. Такие приходили только от Мацукавы — можно было даже не портить зрение, вчитываясь в покарябанные сверху иероглифы. Ивайзуми уже предлагал подарить тому прописи для младшеклассников на Рождество, и некоторые ребята из отдела даже готовы были скинуться. 

— Что там, что там? — возбужденно заерзал на стуле Ивайзуми, чуть ли не подскакивая с места. 

— Что, русалки наскучили, Ива-чан? — ухмыльнулся Ойкава, вынимая бумаги из конверта и вчитываясь. — Ого, даже так!

— Ну?! Не томи, Дуракава!

Ойкава поднял взгляд, полный неодобрения, на что Ивайзуми примирительно вскинул ладони.

— В общем, Мацукава пишет, что в крови Уцуи обнаружены следы флунитразепама, его обычно назначают при разных видах бессонницы. Не думаю, что Уцуи стал бы принимать его на рабочем месте, скорее всего кто-то позаботился об этом за него.

— Поэтому-то он и не сопротивлялся. 

— Да, кое-что встает на свои места. Но остается вопрос, кто и когда подмешал ему снотворное, — проговорил Ойкава, не прекращая вчитываться в заключение Мацукавы. — Тут указано, что при правильной дозировке действие наступает через двадцать-сорок минут. Если бы убийца решил подмешать Уцуи снотворное, пока тот был в офисе, то ему пришлось изрядно постараться, чтобы все рассчитать. К тому же, Уцуи в тот день ушел домой раньше обычного. Скорее всего, он куда-то спешил. 

— К семье?

— Хороший вопрос, Ива-чан. Уцуи-сан сказала вчера, что ждала его к девяти. Даже если бы он зашел в какой-нибудь магазин по пути, это не отняло бы два часа. Что-то здесь явно не сходится.

Успев только расстегнуть пуговицы на пальто, Ойкава вновь потянулся к ним, на этот раз уже чтобы застегнуть. 

— Ты куда?

— Хочу еще раз встретиться с его женой. Заодно и выясню, не знает ли она, почему он раньше ушел с работы. 

— Хочешь, я поеду с тобой? — во взгляде Ивайзуми проскользнула просьба.

— Ну, если только ты закончил со своими русалками, — Ойкава подмигнул ему.

— Ну, как…

— Ирихата же сказал, что привяжет тебя к стулу и не отвяжет, пока ты не докопаешься до истины!

***

Добраться до Изуми удалось только ближе к трем часам дня. Выйдя со станции, Ойкава пересек пустующую торговую улочку и еще с полчаса петлял среди одно- и двухэтажных строений в поисках нужного дома. На карте тот нашелся довольно быстро, но в реальности все оказалось куда запутаннее, тем более, что Ойкава тут никогда не бывал.

Высмотрев, наконец, на воротах табличку с фамилией «Уцуи», он остановился и постучал. Входная дверь отворилась не сразу; в ожидании Ойкава задрал голову и стал рассматривать подсолнухи, росшие за забором. Чуть подсушенные, они понуро высились, склонив макушки в разные стороны — словно от тоски. 

Уцуи-сан встретила его с нескрываемым удивлением на лице.

— Удалось ли что-нибудь узнать, инспектор? — спросила она, жестом приглашая Ойкаву внутрь. Выглядела она все еще очень подавленной, хоть и старательно маскировала это радушной улыбкой. Только теперь к бледности добавились еще и мешки под глазами.

— Пришли результаты медицинской экспертизы. Уцуи-сан, у меня будет к вам еще несколько вопросов, — коротко объяснил Ойкава, на ходу стягивая пальто и передавая его Уцуи-сан. 

— Ах вот оно что. — Ее лицо посветлело. Уцуи-сан в спешке убрала одежду Ойкавы в стенной шкаф и сказала: — Прошу, проходите в гостиную, инспектор, я сейчас же заварю вам чаю. 

— Спасибо, — неловко кивнул Ойкава. 

— Может быть, желаете отобедать? Я сегодня приготовила карри, — продолжала Уцуи-сан, а потом добавила уже тише: — Такаши очень его любил.

— Нет, благодарю, я недавно поел, — пришлось соврать. По пути сюда желудок уже напоминал о себе пару раз, но при взгляде на Уцуи-сан аппетит окончательно пропал. 

— Хорошо.

Из прихожей Ойкава тут же попал в гостиную: тщательно прибранную, можно даже сказать, уютную, если бы не гнетущая тишина, повисшая над домом. Она окутала все вокруг, точно плащом с тяжелыми полами, и ни на минуту не давала забыть о произошедшем. 

Ойкава присел на софу и осмотрелся. На стене над телевизором висело несколько почетных грамот и фотографий в рамках из светлого дерева, рядом с телевизором стояло еще несколько рамок. Если Уцуи и правда был известным спортсменом, то у него должно было быть много наград. Ойкава уже привстал, чтобы подойти поближе, но тут из проема раздался голос:

— Простите за ожидание!

В гостиную вошла Уцуи-сан с круглым черным подносом из лакированного дерева.

— Ваш чай, инспектор, — она выставила перед Ойкавой на стол две изящные чашки с причудливыми узорами из листьев клёна и принялась разливать чай. — Вот еще, попробуйте, пирожные из местной кондитерской. Мы время от времени покупали их с Такаши.

— Благодарю, — Ойкава потянулся за чаем. От вида дымящихся чашек внутри вмиг потеплело; пока добирался сюда, руки закоченели, а перчатки он, похоже, забыл в участке. — Уцуи-сан, сегодня утром пришло медицинское заключение, — вернулся он к цели визита. — В крови вашего мужа обнаружены следы снотворного. Скажите, он принимал какие-либо препараты? 

— Снотворное? — ресницы Уцуи-сан взлетели вверх. — Нет, при мне никогда. Он вообще редко принимал какие-либо лекарства, да и проблем со сном у него не было.

— Вы в этом уверены?

— Абсолютно. За то время, что мы прожили вместе, он ни разу не сетовал на бессонницу. Ну и уж если бы принимал что-то, я бы заметила. 

Ойкава поднес чашку к губам, вдохнул аромат трав и сделал глоток. Горячий чай разносил по телу живительное тепло, но это было единственное приятное чувство в тот миг. 

— Значит, кто-то подмешал ему снотворное в еду или питье перед тем, как убить, — продолжал Ойкава. — Уцуи-сан, скажите, у вас есть предположения, кто бы мог это сделать?

— Нет, что вы, инспектор, — глаза Уцуи-сан округлились. — В прошлом месяце двое его сослуживцев приходили к нам на обед, они показались мне очень добропорядочными людьми. И про остальных Такаши никогда дурного слова не сказал, поэтому прошу меня извинить.

— Тогда, быть может, вам известно, почему ваш муж в тот день ушел с работы раньше положенного?

— Нет, инспектор, он не предупреждал меня, что вернется раньше, потому я ждала его как обычно. 

— Вы что-нибудь планировали на тот день? — Уцуи-сан лишь беззвучно покачала головой, и Ойкава продолжил: — Тогда какие дела у него могли быть в городе? Он обычно заезжал куда-то по пути?

— Время от времени он навещал свою тетушку, из Иванумы, но обычно делал это только по выходным. — Уцуи-сан растерянно поднесла ладонь к щеке и, поймав взгляд Ойкавы, чуть прищурила глаза. — В прошлом месяце, помнится, он уже ездил к ней дважды. Не думаю, что она стала бы просить его приехать к ней в такое время. 

— А вы уверены, что он вообще бывал у своей тетушки?

— Что вы имеете ввиду?

— Уцуи-сан, а что, если ваш муж мог отлучаться совершенно по другому делу? — Ойкаве совершенно не хотелось произносить этого вслух: — Вы не допускаете, что у него могла быть другая женщина?

— Честно сказать, инспектор, я в полной растерянности… — после небольшой паузы выдохнула Уцуи-сан.

Внутри что-то неуютно заворочалось, словно Ойкава сам был на допросе. В памяти так некстати всплыл один фрагмент, как когда-то, еще в старшей школе, сестра пыталась выпытать у него, почему он расстался с Мари-чан. Пришлось во всем признаться, хоть сестру это явно не успокоило. А вот на душе стало легче.

— В последнее время у вас не возникало никаких подозрений? Пусть даже бездоказательных?

— Нет, ничего подобного. 

Не сказать, чтобы Ойкаву это сильно убедило. Нередко жены прекрасно знали о любовницах собственных мужей, но относились к этому с должным снисхождением, думая лишь о том, чтобы не разрушить семью своей ревностью. Если это такой случай, то Уцуи-сан намеренно оттягивала дело, не решаясь признать истину. 

— Поймите, Уцуи-сан, если бы ваш муж был столь же безупречен, как вы его описываете, я бы не сидел сейчас здесь. — Ойкава поднялся — движения всегда помогали работе мозга: — У вас был контроль над его финансами? Все ли деньги он тратил на вас с дочерью? 

Взгляд невольно скользнул по одной из фотографий, и Ойкава подошел поближе, чтобы как следует рассмотреть. На снимке еще совсем молодой и полный сил Уцуи стоял, положив руку на плечо какому-то мальчику лет шести-семи. Тот улыбался, прижимая к груди волейбольный мяч. 

— Кто это? Ваш племянник? — спросил Ойкава.

— Нет, это… — Уцуи-сан замялась, а потом поднялась с софы и встала у Ойкавы за спиной. — Я ни разу не встречалась с этим мальчиком, но Такаши сказал, это его сын. От предыдущей жены.

— Да? — Ойкава удивленно повернул к ней голову. — И кто же эта женщина?

— Я не знаю. Он редко заговаривал о своей прежней семье, а я не задавала вопросов. Знаю, что мальчика зовут Вакатоши-кун, но понятия не имею, где он сейчас и чем занимается. Как и бывшая жена Такаши. 

— А он мог встречаться с ней у вас за спиной?

— Я не знаю, — все еще учтиво, но уже с явным нажимом повторила Уцуи-сан. Она, как могла, сдерживала себя: это было понятно по дрожащим плечам. — Инспектор, прошу вас, поймите, что бы ни произошло с Такаши, он никогда, никогда прежде не давал мне повода сомневаться в нем. И даже если прежняя супруга искала встречи с ним, я уверена, что он вел себя, сохраняя честь и достоинство добропорядочного человека. Простите меня, — Уцуи-сан заметно сжалась и, поклонившись, отошла обратно к софе.

Годы работы научили Ойкаву с легкостью откидывать эмоции и стараться избегать всякого рода манипуляций, но отчего-то в душе теплилась надежда, что эта женщина была искренней в своих словах. Что, однако, только затрудняло процесс расследования.

***

Распрощавшись с Уцуи-сан, Ойкава двинулся на станцию. Сумерки принесли с собой ощутимый, какой-то по-зимнему пробирающий, холод. В остывшем вагоне — а в сторону центра они шли полупустыми — пассажиры то и дело потирали ладони и поплотнее кутались в пальто и шарфы. Пришлось забраться в самый угол, подальше от дверей. Но не успевал Ойкава согреться, как поезд делал очередную остановку: в вагон врывался сковывающий конечности поток воздуха и уносил с собой все тепло.

Чтобы отвлечься, Ойкава смотрел на зеркальную поверхность окна. В глубине струился вечерний пейзаж; его зыбкий бег создавал ощущение иллюзорности, словно все, что происходило с ним в эти дни, было лишь игрой воображения. Такое случалось, когда Ойкаве выпадало расследовать убийства. Ирихата посмеивался над ним, говорил, что это все молодость — с годами пройдет. 

В участок Ойкава вернулся уже затемно; в приемной его встретил запыхавшийся Ватари. Не дав даже слова вымолвить, он выпалил:

— Ойкава-сан, я был сегодня в администрации, запрашивал выписку из домовой книги по Уцуи-сану. Вы не поверите!

— Что-то нашел? — Ойкава моментально вытряхнул из головы все мысли, посещавшие его в поезде, и вновь включился в работу.

— Да! Уж не знаю, поможет ли это в нашем деле, но там было указано, что около двадцати лет назад Уцуи Такаши-сан вступил в брак с Ушиджимой Акико-сан.

— Так-та-ак, — Ойкава нахмурился, кивком прося Ватари продолжать.

— Так вот, что самое интересное, он был усыновлен родителями Ушиджимы-сан, Ушиджимой Ичиро-саном и Ушиджимой Теруко-сан, и в течение нескольких лет носил их фамилию. С Ушиджимой-сан у них родился сын, его зовут Ушиджима…

— Вакатоши, — закончил Ойкава.

— Откуда вы знаете? — выпучил глаза Ватари.

— Я уже говорил тебе, Ватаччи, в этом деле нельзя полагаться только лишь на голые факты, — усмехнулся Ойкава, подмигивая, но потом сжалился: — Я только что от Уцуи-сан, видел в гостиной его фотографию.

— Ушиджимы Вакатоши-куна?

— Да, там ему около семи, хотя сейчас, подозреваю, он уже окончил школу. Интересно, он хотя бы в курсе, что приключилось с его отцом?.. — вникуда протянул Ойкава.

— Я завтра же попробую разузнать про него, — с удвоенным рвением подхватил Ватари. — Ойкава-сан, думаете, смерть Уцуи-сана может быть как-то связана с его предыдущей семьей?

— Кто знает… — Ойкава запустил ладонь в волосы и чуть потрепал заиндевевшие пряди. — Этот Вакатоши-кун вполне мог вырасти и захотеть отомстить незадачливому отцу за все. Нам же не известно, что успели наплести ему родственники за эти годы. 

 

Отправив Ватари домой, Ойкава опустился в свое кресло и устало прикрыл веки. Напротив него что-то остервенело печатал Ивайзуми: стук печатной машинки нисколько не раздражал, наоборот, настраивал на рабочий лад. Дело наконец-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Истина все еще ускользала от них, но хотя бы теперь можно было составить план действий. Ватари должен был назавтра вновь отправиться в городскую администрацию, теперь уже за выпиской о семье Ушиджимы, а сам Ойкава собирался вернуться в библиотеку, к Куними. Позже и тот объявился в участке, но только чтобы сообщить, что за весь день не нашел ничего существенного — разве что несколько упоминаний Уцуи в составе команд сборной префектуры. 

Ойкава уже собирался помочь Ивайзуми с его размышлениями над делом, как вдруг дверь кабинета приоткрылась и из проема показалась голова инспектора Яхабы.

— Ойкава-сан, можно вас?

— Что случилось? — Ойкава устало повернулся. 

— Пришел один человек, — Яхаба кивнул в сторону коридора, — говорит, что ищет некоего Уцуи Такаши.

— Что?! — в голос воскликнули Ойкава и Ивайзуми.

— Это же тот самый, из вашего дела? — Яхаба перевел изумленный взгляд с одного на второго. — С вами все в порядке?

— Да, — Ойкава подскочил с места и чуть ли не бегом пустился в приемную.

На скамье сидел молодой человек, довольно крепкого телосложения, с черными короткими волосами. При виде Ойкавы он, казалось, еще больше нахмурился, видать, ожидал кого-то постарше. 

— Инспектор Ойкава-сан? — молодой человек поднялся. Ростом он был даже выше Ойкавы.

— Старший инспектор, — зачем-то поправил Ойкава. — Мне сказали, вы ищете Уцуи Такаши? 

— Да. Мы договаривались встретиться с ним два дня назад, но он не пришел. Вчера я ждал его возле офиса, но так и не встретил. Вы можете...

— А вы, собственно, кто? — прервал его Ойкава.

— Простите, — без тени вины в голосе сказал тот. — Меня зовут Ушиджима Вакатоши, я сын Уцуи Такаши.

***

Ойкава в спешке уволок Ушиджиму в пустой кабинет, мимо все еще ошарашенного Яхабы, и захлопнул за собой дверь. Помощник комиссара уже ушел домой, а потому здесь можно было поговорить вдали от посторонних глаз и ушей. Рывком отодвинув стул, Ойкава сел и жестом указал Ушиджиме последовать своему примеру. Вместо ответа он встретил лишь взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей.

— Что происходит? — Ушиджима все-таки опустился на стул и с вызовом посмотрел на Ойкаву. 

— Сын Уцуи Такаши, говорите? — Ойкава подался вперед, в ответ сверля глазами Ушиджиму. — Тогда почему ваша фамилия Ушиджима, а не Уцуи?

— Отец был мукоёши. Дедушка и бабушка усыновили его, когда они с мамой поженились, и отец взял их фамилию. А после развода он снова стал Уцуи, — проговорил Ушиджима немного растерянно: — Сам я этого не помню, мне было восемь. Мама объясняла.

— Но вы ведь общались с отцом, правильно?

— Да, с тех пор как он вернулся из Америки. Сначала он передавал мне письма через бабушку, а когда я переехал сюда, в Сендай, сам нашел меня. Мы видимся пару раз в месяц, иногда созваниваемся... Инспектор, а эта информация точно может помочь делу?

«Хорош сынок», — без намека на веселье усмехнулся Ойкава про себя, а потом произнес, осторожно подбирая каждое слово: 

— Ушиджима-сан, вчера утром ваш, как вы говорите, отец, Уцуи Такаши, был найден мертвым в районе Тайхаку. По результатам экспертизы, смерть наступила в результате выстрела в упор, также в крови были найдены следы снотворного. Подозреваю, по этой причине вы и не смогли встретиться. 

— Это неправда, — Ушиджима неверяще отпрянул.

— Увы, — Ойкава поджал губы, не отводя от него глаз. — Если не верите мне, могу дать вам адрес морга, где он сейчас находится, чтобы вы могли убедиться, что я вас не обманываю. 

Ушиджима какое-то время молчал, вперившись в поверхность стола; казалось, он даже не моргал.

— Понимаю, это тяжело, — пришлось все-таки первым нарушить тишину, и Ушиджима неуверенно кивнул. Его взгляд потяжелел; будь Ойкава помладше, занервничал бы. Но нужно было продолжать работу: — Скажите, как часто вы встречались с отцом в последнее время? Вы говорили, он назначил вам встречу два дня назад?

— Да, в семь тридцать в парке Котодай, на Площади времени. Мы всегда там встречались.

— Ранее вы сказали, что виделись с Уцуи Такаши пару раз в месяц, почему так мало?

— Не знаю, наверное, он был занят. У него же была другая семья.

Ойкава откинулся на спинку стула и закинул ногу на ногу, насколько позволяла крышка стола. Пока все сходилось: по всей вероятности, перед ним действительно сидел сын покойного Уцуи. В памяти тут же возникла та самая фотография, увиденная сегодня: счастливый мальчуган с волейбольным мячом, далекий от всего происходящего и совсем не представляющий, что творится в его семье на самом деле. Будь ему сейчас столько же, небось плакал бы и прятал лицо в полах материнского кимоно. Но напротив Ойкавы сидел уже взрослый Ушиджима — на вид ему было около двадцати — и на смерть отца он отреагировал как взрослый. Собравшись с мыслями, Ойкава продолжил: 

— Начальник вашего отца сказал, что в тот день он отпросился домой пораньше. Во сколько, говорите, вы должны были встретиться?

— В семь тридцать.

— Значит, он собирался к вам. Ушиджима-сан, но что вы делали после того, как поняли, что ваш отец все-таки не придет? Вы попытались как-нибудь связаться с ним?

— Нет, я не знал точного адреса его фирмы, только домашний телефон. Но он просил самому не звонить.

— Почему же?

— Возможно, не хотел говорить жене, что мы общаемся.

— Понятно, — Ойкава забарабанил подушечками пальцев по столешнице, переваривая информацию. — Но что вы делали после?

— Прождал его около часа… потом вернулся в общежитие.

— Во сколько?

— Около девяти вроде бы, я не смотрел на часы.

— Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?

— Комендант общежития, наверное, а еще мой сосед по комнате, Тендо Сатори, — Ушиджима смотрел на Ойкаву, словно совсем не понимал, к чему весь этот допрос. Но отпускать его просто так, потому что он должен быть объят горем из-за смерти отца, было слишком опрометчиво. 

— А как ваша мать относилась к тому, что вы встречаетесь с отцом? 

— Я не говорил ей. Мы видимся не так часто, я живу в университетском общежитии здесь, в Сендае, а она — в фамильном особняке, в Томия. Из-за тренировок я не могу приезжать к ним каждые выходные.

— То есть, она не знала, да? А бабушка с дедушкой, они были в курсе?

— Нет. Я не уверен, что они были бы рады этому. Про отца они никогда сами не заговаривали... С тех пор как он ушел.

— Почему?

— Не знаю, у нас было не принято. 

— Как вы думаете, а что было бы, узнай они о том, что вы тайком встречаетесь с отцом?

— Возможно, их бы это расстроило. Но теперь это ведь уже не важно, инспектор?

— Кто знает. Но в делах, подобно этому, нельзя упускать ни одной детали. 

— Вы найдете убийцу?

Вот уже второй раз за день его спрашивали об этом. 

— Мы постараемся, — так же уклончиво, как и утром, ответил Ойкава. Все потому, что с каждым часом в деле появлялось все больше загадок. 

Ушиджима поднялся и наконец расправил плечи. Ойкава невольно задержал взгляд на его широкой груди, обтянутой свитером из тонкой шерсти, скользнул вниз по мощным рукам к крепким ладоням. 

— Говорите, у вас тренировки? Играете? — вопрос соскользнул с языка сам собой, хотя вряд ли это могло иметь хоть какое-то отношение к делу.

— Да, в волейбол. Я в сборной префектуры, — просто ответил Ушиджима, поворачивая голову к Ойкаве. — А что?

— Да ничего, — бесцветно усмехнулся Ойкава. — Продолжаете дело отца?

— В детстве он учил меня играть, — пожал плечами Ушиджима.

— Ах вот оно что.

Дальше разговор не клеился. Пробормотав что-то неразборчиво — да и Ойкава уже не вслушивался, — Ушиджима вышел в коридор. И только когда дверь за ним закрылась, Ойкава откинулся на стуле и тяжело выдохнул: усталость накатила в один миг и буквально припечатала к стулу. Ноги гудели, руки плетьми повисли вдоль тела, и стоило недюжинных усилий, чтобы подняться.

В почтовом ящике около дома обнаружилось письмо от сестры. Ойкава распечатал его прямо на улице, невзирая на окоченевшие пальцы — перчатки он так и не нашел. Стоя под золотистым светом фонаря, Ойкава вчитался в аккуратно выведенные иероглифы: сестра извинялась, что не звонит, оправдывалась тем, что не хочет тревожить его по пустякам. Как, впрочем, и всегда, сколько бы времени ни прошло. Интересовалась, что нового, как успехи на работе. Много писала про Такеру, как тот обживается в новой школе, как вступил в волейбольную секцию. О муже предусмотрительно не упоминала, разве что пару раз, и то вскользь. 

Ойкава поежился, но вовсе не от холода. Сунув письмо в карман, вошел в дом и зажег свет. Сил и концентрации не хватало даже для самых обыденных вещей: он так и задремал в кресле под тихое жужжание телевизора. А когда открыл глаза — стояла глубокая ночь, и квартира замерла в полуночном безмолвии.

***

Из центра Сендая на север уходило две дороги: одна огибала парк Мурасакияма и упиралась в горы Мацукура, другая — через район Изуми попадала в городок Томия. Автобус туда отправлялся ранним утром: отъезжал от главного вокзала ровно в шесть тридцать и останавливался затем лишь в Яотоме.

Ойкава сощурил глаза и сжал в пальцах крошечную баночку с кофе. Ночь, проведенная в тревожных снах и бесконечных метаниях по постели, давала о себе знать, а сосредоточиться под убаюкивающее покачивание автобуса было не так-то просто. Недружелюбное бледное утро постепенно наполнялось красками: солнце щедро золотило поля, раскинувшиеся по обеим сторонам дороги, вовсю алели клёны. Прошедшей ночью появились первые заморозки — конец октября в этом году выдался холоднее обычного. 

Поднеся кофе к губам, Ойкава отхлебнул; в груди разлилось бодрящее тепло, и он поерзал на сидении в попытке устроиться поудобнее. Никому из отдела бы не стукнула в голову мысль тащиться в такую даль, только потому что ему удалось ухватиться за тонкую ниточку, больше похожу на паутинку. Которая могла порваться от любого неверного шага. 

Сошел с автобуса Ойкава близ парка Томигаока и осмотрелся: за спиной простиралась долина, усыпанная сотнями обычных жилых домов, а впереди высился некрутой холм. Насколько удалось выяснить вчера перед уходом, дом семьи Ушиджима располагался где-то там, на подъеме, неподалеку от озера. Возможно, не стоило заявляться к ним в такую рань, но других вариантов все равно не было. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Ойкава не приметил ни одного места, где бы он мог провести час-другой в ожидании, и двинулся в путь. 

Взобравшись на холм, Ойкава оказался перед каменной оградой; на медной табличке на одном из столбов было написано имя владельца: «Ушиджима». Толкнув калитку, Ойкава шагнул внутрь и замер — ему практически не доводилось бывать в таких местах, даже по долгу службы. На первый взгляд, усадьба занимала более тысячи квадратных метров. Дорожка к дому пролегала через раскинувшийся по обеим сторонам сад, и все в нем свидетельствовало об утонченном вкусе его владельцев: умело подобранные деревья и цветы, сад камней, крытая хворостом чайная беседка. В пруду близ беседки отражалось холодное сизое небо, подернутое прозрачной дымкой, а тени облаков медленно скользили по зеркальной поверхности. 

Ойкава двинулся к дому, легко приминая ботинками опавшие листья. На веранде ему навстречу заторопилась горничная — женщина средних лет, в белоснежном фартуке поверх простого полосатого кимоно. В ее глазах читалось явное замешательство, и Ойкава поспешил представиться: 

— Доброе утро, полиция Сендая, старший инспектор Ойкава Тоору, — он выудил удостоверение из внутреннего кармана пальто и протянул горничной. — Прошу прощения за столь ранний визит, но мне очень нужно поговорить с вашими хозяевами. Надеюсь, они сейчас дома? 

— Да, к-конечно, инспектор, — неуверенно выдавила из себя горничная, уставившись в удостоверение и, видимо, попутно соображая, что делать дальше. Помедлив еще пару мгновений, она указала на вход и поклонилась: — Пожалуйста, проходите.

Пройдя через анфиладу полупустых комнат, они оказались в просторной гостиной, устланной татами. Отсюда, сквозь стекла сёдзи, открывался вид на ту самую чайную беседку и пруд. 

— Я сейчас же доложу о вашем прибытии. Прошу вас, присаживайтесь.

Хоть горничная и говорила вежливо, в ее голосе не проскользнуло даже капли приветливости, лишь настороженность. 

Ойкава опустился на подушку перед массивным столом из лакированного дерева. Пальто предусмотрительно снимать не стал — внутри было почти так же прохладно, как и на улице, а единственным источником тепла служила хибачи в углу. 

Горничная объявилась спустя несколько минут и внесла чашки с чаем и ящичек с пирожными.

— Прошу вас, угощайтесь, — она аккуратно опустилась рядом с Ойкавой и принялась разливать чай. — Я доложила о вашем прибытии. Господин сейчас изволит принимать ванну, а госпожа спустится с минуты на минуту. 

В коридоре послышались шаги и вскоре в проеме возникла пожилая женщина невысокого роста, с пышной прической марумаге, выступающими скулами и глубоко посаженными цепкими глазами. На ней было теплое кимоно на вате цвета спелой оливы, поверх которого она накинула чесучовое хаори с атласным поясом. Усевшись за стол напротив Ойкавы, она глубоко поклонилась.

— Прошу меня извинить за столь ранний визит, — Ойкава склонился в ответ. — Ушиджима Теруко-сан?

— Нет, нет, что вы, инспектор, мы всегда рады посетителям, — участливо закивала головой Ушиджима-сан. — Да, Теруко — это я. Ясуко — она указала на горничную — сказала, у вас есть разговор ко мне и моему мужу. Что случилось?

— Утром в среду мы обнаружили тело мужчины, звали его Уцуи Такаши. Скажите, вам это имя о чем-нибудь говорит? 

Ойкава всмотрелся в лицо Ушиджимы-сан, и та вздохнула:

— Ах, Такаши, такое горе, — положив руку на грудь, она опустила глаза. 

— Так значит, вы в курсе, что Уцуи Такаши был убит?

— Это ужасная трагедия для нас, инспектор. Вакатоши позвонил вчера вечером, я не успела подбежать, видите ли, ноги уже не те, трубку взяла Акико, — покачала головой Ушиджима-сан, а потом заохала: — Бедняжка, она так и не выходила больше из комнаты, как узнала. Вся испереживалась. Я полагаю, вам известно, что Такаши был мужем нашей дочери.

— Да. Но мне также известно, что ваша дочь не состоит в браке с Уцуи Такаши вот уже больше десяти лет, а их общий сын Ушиджима Вакатоши вынужден тайком от вас встречаться с отцом, — Ойкава выгнул брови. 

— Ну что вы, инспектор, почему же тайком? — глаза Ушиджимы-сан распахнулись от изумления. — Вакатоши очень занятой мальчик. С младшей школы постоянно тренируется, ездит в спортивные лагеря, да и оценки, знаете ли, у него всегда были отличными. И сейчас в университете он один из лучших учеников на факультете. 

В тот миг Ойкава нарочно прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны, чтобы не скривиться в ехидной улыбке: с каким восхищением эта женщина рассказывала о своем внуке, буквально нараспев. Впрочем, Ушиджима-сан его внутреннего противоборства не заметила или сделала вид, что не заметила, но продолжила: 

— Такаши всегда боялся помешать ему, и потому передавал письма нам, а мы уже приносили их Вакатоши. А тот все еще бережно хранит их в своей комнате, если желаете, я могу принести. 

— Хорошо, если это потребуется для дела, — натянуто заулыбался Ойкава. Если эта женщина и намеревалась увести разговор в другое русло, то потакать ей в этом не было никакого желания. — Но даже если все так, как вы говорите, почему никто из знакомых Уцуи-сана не знал о том, что он продолжал общаться с сыном? Даже его жена?

— Тут уж сложно сказать. В последний раз я видела Такаши… — Ушиджима-сан задумчиво поднесла ладонь к щеке, — кажется, два года назад. Да, точно, он приезжал, чтобы увидеться с Акико, уж не помню, зачем. Мы с Ичиро все надеялись, что они помирятся. Молодость, что с них взять. Но потом Акико рассказала, что у Такаши не так давно родилась дочь. 

— А ваша дочь сейчас состоит в браке?

— Нет, после развода с Такаши Акико так и не решилась вступить в брак еще раз, уж как мы ее ни уговаривали. 

— Она ваша единственная дочь?

— Да, инспектор, тем тяжелее думать, кто позаботится о бедняжке, когда нас с Ичиро не станет. Тем более теперь, когда Такаши… — Ушиджима-сан достала из рукава кимоно шелковый платок и промокнула глаза. — Скажите, инспектор, Вакатоши сильно расстроился вчера, когда узнал? Мой бедный мальчик, только этого ему сейчас не хватало, перед соревнованиями. У меня сердце кровью обливается. 

— Я думаю, он справится, — поспешил заверить ее Ойкава — во всяком случае, ее переживания выглядели натурально, — а потом зачем-то спросил: — Сколько ему сейчас?

— Вакатоши? В августе исполнилось двадцать один, он сейчас на третьем курсе университета, — сказала Ушиджима-сан с явной гордостью в голосе. Казалось, стоило ей переключиться на рассказ о внуке, как с ее лица исчезла вся скорбь, но в следующее же мгновение она вновь помрачнела: — Инспектор, но кто мог сотворить такое с Такаши? Вакатоши сказал, его не просто застрелили, ведь так?

— Да, в его крови были найдены следы снотворного. 

— Бедный мальчик, — покачала головой Ушиджима-сан. — Как только могло с ним такое приключиться?.. 

— Ушиджима-сан, скажите, где вы и ваш муж были во вторник вечером? — не дал ей пуститься в дальнейшие размышления Ойкава. 

— Мы с мужем? — переспросила Ушиджима-сан, хоть и казалось, что она ждала подобного вопроса. — Мы с Ичиро весь день были дома.

— Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?

— В тот вечер к нам заглянула одна моя знакомая, Накаджима-сан, я могу сейчас же позвонить ей, — Ушиджима-сан уже хотела подняться, но Ойкава остановил ее ладонью.

— В этом нет необходимости, Ушиджима-сан, напишите мне, пожалуйста, ее адрес и телефон, и мы свяжемся с ней, как только это понадобится. Кто-нибудь еще?

— Еще днем приезжал Такеда-сан, привозил образцы тканей для кимоно, — Ушиджима-сан выуживала события из памяти, точно перебирала бусины на четках. — Сама я, инспектор, в город почти не выбираюсь, ноги уж совсем не держат. Еще часа в три пополудни приезжал Кимура-сан из ремонтной мастерской «Такаги», чинил холодильник, а то что-то в последнее время стал плохо работать. 

— Хорошо, Ушиджима-сан, а что насчет вашей дочери, Акико-сан?

— Акико тоже была дома, — все так же степенно продолжала она. — Всю неделю бедняжке не здоровится, а как узнала о смерти Такаши, так вообще почти и не выходит из комнаты. 

И тут в комнату вошел пожилой мужчина в домашней юкате и наброшенной на плечи теплой накидкой. Ростом он был немногим выше Ушиджимы-сан, но все: от осанки до взгляда, от которого по спине вмиг пробежал холодок, — выдавало в нем аристократа. Он чинно проследовал к столу и опустился подле супруги.

— Доброе утро, инспектор, чем мы обязаны вашему визиту? — с поклоном обратился он к Ойкаве.

— Доброе утро, Ушиджима Ичиро-сан, полагаю? Я приехал, чтобы задать вам несколько вопросов, касающихся Уцуи Такаши, вы ведь знаете этого человека?

— Да, конечно, — уверенно кивнул тот.

— Также, полагаю, вам уже стало известно, что не далее, как два дня назад, он был обнаружен мертвым. Застрелен в грудь. Я уже имел честь побеседовать с вашей супругой, теперь же, если позволите, хотел бы услышать вашу точку зрения. Как вы думаете, кто мог поступить так с Уцуи-саном? У него были недоброжелатели?

Ушиджима-сан нахмурился, а потом заговорил:

— Мы почти не виделись с Такаши после его возвращения из Америки. Как-то раз он приезжал к нам, зачем, ты не помнишь, Теруко? — он обратился к жене.

— Я уже рассказывала инспектору, что он приезжал к Акико, — сказала та. — А зачем, уж не помню.

— Годы берут свое, инспектор, память уже не та, — губы Ушиджимы-сан растянулись в легкой, но совсем невеселой улыбке. — Может быть, у Такаши были проблемы на работе? Вы не говорили с его начальством?

— У него в фирме сказали, что никаких проблем ни с клиентами, ни с коллегами у него не было. Конечно, они могут скрывать что-то, но осмотр личных вещей Уцуи-сана не принес никаких доказательств. Ушиджима-сан, а вы не могли бы рассказать мне, почему развелись Акико и Такаши? Насколько мне известно, он должен был наследовать все ваше имущество?

Супруги вновь переглянулись, как по команде. В их лицах не было испуга, скорее что-то, понятное лишь им двоим. 

— Вы правы, но что взять с молодежи? — небрежно хохотнул Ушиджима-сан. — Такаши слыл отличным игроком. Но вот незадача, был в постоянных разъездах: то соревнования, то тренировки. К тому же, он был весьма хорош собой, потому вокруг него всегда гурьбой носились молодые девицы. 

— Отбоя от них не было, — посетовала Ушиджима-сан, перебивая мужа. 

— Акико, должно быть, это не нравилось, — продолжил Ушиджима-сан. — Вот однажды она и заявила, якобы у Такаши появилась любовница, хоть сам он и клялся, что все это лишь газетные сплетни. Уж сколько мы ей ни твердили, что нельзя вот так, сгоряча, да все без толку.

— Значит, она первая подала на развод? — Ойкава перевел взгляд с Ушиджимы-сан на его супругу. 

— Да, точно, — кивнула та. — Уже после, через пару лет после развода, Такаши пригласили играть за американский клуб. Тут уж все наши надежды рухнули.

— А что, если за убийством стоит ваша дочь? — прямо спросил Ойкава. — Может, таким образом она решила отомстить бывшему мужу?

— Что вы, инспектор! — в голос начали супруги.

— Акико с детства и мухи не обидит, не то что убить кого-то! — Глаза Ушиджимы-сан наполнились мольбой, когда она подалась к Ойкаве. — Даже если бы все улики указывали на нее, я бы никогда в это не поверила.

— А что же до вашего внука? Он мог таким образом расквитаться с отцом за мать?

Лица обоих супругов объяло замешательство. Затем Ушиджима-сан заговорила: 

— Уж простите, инспектор, но вы совсем не знаете Вакатоши, — она посмотрела на Ойкаву с укоризной, как, впрочем, и должна была поступить любая бабушка, защищая своего внука. — Он хоть и выглядит грозно, в душе очень светлый и добрый мальчик!  
И тут она придвинула коробочку с пирожными, вновь уводя разговор: — Может, все-таки угоститесь? Вы проделали долгий путь, добираясь к нам, наверняка проголодались.

Ушиджима-сан с одобрением закивал словам жены. 

— Благодарю, но я совсем не могу есть за работой, — соврал Ойкава, попутно прикидывая, где бы мог перекусить по дороге. 

Вчера, в доме Уцуи-сан, его накрыло такой тяжестью, что кусок в горло не лез, но сейчас все было иначе: желание убраться отсюда как можно скорее скрутило все внутренности узлом. Нужно было собраться с мыслями — но точно не здесь. Это место и его обитатели буквально источали тяжесть; немудрено, что Уцуи сбежал отсюда, как только представилась возможность.

— Зря вы, инспектор, зря, а то так и умереть недолго, если совсем не есть.

«Вон, Уцуи Такаши уже поел на работе, а каков результат», — тут же промелькнуло в голове, и Ойкава сдержался, чтобы не сказать это вслух. 

— Я могу поговорить с вашей дочерью? С Акико-сан? — учтиво осведомился он, но Ушиджима-сан отрицательно покачала головой, устремляя взгляд в пол.

— Боюсь, инспектор, Акико очень плохо себя чувствует. Уснула только под утро, всю ночь мучилась.

— Она больна?

— Ох, не знаю, инспектор. Сегодня должен приехать наш семейный доктор. Только, прошу, не говорите Вакатоши, если вдруг встретитесь с ним еще раз, хорошо? У мальчика и так сплошные расстройства. 

— Хорошо, — пообещал Ойкава. 

 

Возвращаясь в участок, он никак не мог отделаться от чувства, что пропустил что-то очень важное. Оно словно витало в воздухе, нужно было только протянуть руку в нужном направлении и ухватиться. К тому же, в этом уравнении было не так уж и много переменных, вот только ответ никак не складывался.

В приемной, не медля ни минуты, Ойкава отыскал Ватари. Тот выглядел уставшим, но все еще готовым идти в бой.

— Сегодня мы опросили всех лавочников возле фирмы, где работал Уцуи-сан, — докладывал тот, — владелец раменной припоминает, что видел, как тот заходил к нему после работы. Часов около семи, по его словам. Говорит, с ним был еще какой-то мужчина, но его там ни разу не видели.

— Может, это был его сын, Ушиджима Вакатоши? — предположил Ойкава. — Ты показывал фото?

— Да, и его, и Уцуи-сана. Владелец раменной говорит, что не припомнит никого похожего на Ушиджиму Вакатоши в тот вечер. 

— Хммм… а ты попытался выяснить, кто этот второй, который был с Уцуи? Как он выглядел?

— Сказали, мужчина среднего возраста, на голову ниже Уцуи, одет был, вроде как, в обычный офисный костюм и пальто. Никаких отличительных примет. Владелец раменной пообещал, что поговорит с постоянными клиентами, может, кто из них что-то видел или слышал. Ойкава-сан, а что у вас? Вы ведь ездили к родственникам Ушиджимы?

— Да. Выглядят они, конечно, как безобидные старички, но в их складном рассказе явно было что-то не так. 

— Вы их подозреваете в убийстве? — пораженно заморгал Ватари. — Но как?

— Ох, ну естественно, сами они бы вряд ли смогли оставить на Уцуи хоть пару синяков, но, как я понимаю, у них неплохие связи… Кто-то из их знакомых вполне мог поспособствовать тому, чтобы Уцуи отправился на тот свет. Вопрос только в том, как это доказать.

Тут из дверного проема показался Мизогучи. Приметив Ойкаву, он гаркнул:

— Эй, Ойкава, явился, наконец? Поди-ка сюда, комиссар тебя зовет.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — протянул Ойкава, но перед тем, как уйти, еще раз обратился к Ватари: — Ватаччи, вот номер телефона некой Накаджимы-сан, пожалуйста, позвони ей и узнай, что она делала во вторник вечером и заходила ли в гости к Ушиджиме-сан, хорошо? И мне нужна хоть какая-нибудь информация про кимоно от Такеды и ремонтную мастерскую «Такаги». Я рассчитываю на тебя, мы просто обязаны раскрыть это дело.

— Так точно, старший инспектор Ойкава! — тот живо вытянулся по струнке, вызвав улыбку. 

Ирихата сидел со скучающим лицом, но при виде Ойкавы вмиг оживился. 

— Проходи, проходи, — он указал рукой на стул напротив себя. — Как дела?

— Хорошо, комиссар, вашими молитвами, — ответил Ойкава, послушно опускаясь на стул, хотя и подозревал, что Ирихату в последнюю очередь интересует его самочувствие. Что, в общем-то, было правильно, учитывая обстоятельства.

— Как продвигается расследование? — потирая ладони от нетерпения, спросил Ирихата. — Слышал, тебе удалось обнаружить какие-то подробности из жизни убитого… как там его звали? Уцуи?

— Да, Уцуи Такаши. Нам с сержантом Ватари удалось установить, что в прошлом Уцуи был женат на Ушиджиме Акико и усыновлен ее родителями, Ушиджимой Ичиро и Ушиджимой Теруко. Я ездил к ним сегодня утром, чтобы расспросить об убитом, но, если быть честным, ничего нового этот разговор не принес. И еще мне не удалось увидеть Акико-сан.

— Почему же? — Брови Ирихаты сползли к переносице, и он чуть склонил голову на бок в заинтересованности.

— Ушиджима-сан сказала, ей нездоровится. Я попробую добиться встречи с ней в другой раз, когда она поправится. 

— Ясно, что поделать. Но ты узнал, что они делали в тот вечер, когда произошло убийство? У них есть алиби?

— По их словам, да. Сержант Ватари сейчас проверяет полученную информацию.

Ирихата закивал.

— А что насчет сына Уцуи Такаши? У него алиби есть?

— Он сказал, что после того, как не дождался отца, отправился обратно в общежитие. Я спросил его, кто может это подтвердить, он ответил, что его сосед по комнате.

— И ты, я надеюсь, проверил это? — Ирихата смерил Ойкаву недоверчивым взглядом.

— Пока нет, — уклончиво ответил он. — Комиссар, вы думаете, что это все-таки Ушиджима Вакатоши? То есть, я допускаю такую возможность, но тогда зачем ему самому приходить в участок и заявлять о пропаже? Выглядел он не настолько дурным.

— Я привык доверять фактам, мой мальчик, — снисходительно посмотрел на него Ирихата, словно на желторотого новичка, получившего свое первое дело. Ойкава переборол себя, чтобы не поморщиться. — В таком деле ты должен действовать, только опираясь на факты, а не ползти вслепую, нащупывая путь руками. Понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

— Да.

— А потому завтра прямо с утра отправляйся в общежитие, где живет этот Ушиджима, обязательно поговори с комендантом и тем самым соседом по комнате. Сегодня, так уж и быть, займись отчетами, ты, наверное, устал от разъездов.

— Никак нет, комиссар, — Ойкава рывком поднялся со стула. — Но вас понял, займусь отчетами!

— Я удивлен, что ты не проверил все еще вчера, — проворчал Ирихата ему в спину, когда Ойкава выходил из кабинета.

Бумажная работа оказалась худшим наказанием. Ойкава уже был готов сорваться в усадьбу семьи Ушиджимы еще раз, только бы не пересказывать на сотый раз это дело — теперь, правда, печатной машинке. 

Ивайзуми не было, и это, наверное, к лучшему. Должно быть, снова уехал по своему делу. А вот у Ойкавы ничего не клеилось. Промучившись еще с час, он торопливо распихал все бумаги по ящикам, стащил с вешалки пальто и шляпу и выскочил в коридор.

Проходя мимо недоуменно уставившегося на него Мизогучи, кинул только:

— Я на допрос свидетеля.

До общежития университета, в котором учился Ушиджима, Ойкава отправился на автобусе — на велосипеде бы он добрался туда только к ночи. План действий был накидан в голове размашистыми штрихами — в мыслях творился полный кавардак. С одной стороны, прав был Ирихата, подвергнувший сомнению его доводы по поводу причастности Ушиджимы, с другой — что-то внутри никак не желало мириться с тем, что сын мог бы вот так запросто убить собственного отца, да еще и так хитро, а потом собственной персоной объявиться в полиции. Разве что, он мог быть в сговоре с кем-то, но это нужно было еще доказать.

— Прошу прощения, вам кого? — голос коменданта выдернул Ойкаву из мыслей.

— Центральный отдел полиции Сендая, старший инспектор Ойкава Тоору, — точно скороговорку, отбарабанил Ойкава. — Мы проводим расследование по делу убийства, могу я задать вам несколько вопросов?

— Д-да, конечно, — комендант, кажется, побледнел. 

— У вас проживает студент по имени Ушиджима Вакатоши?

— Да, — тот кинулся листать журнал, — вот, третий этаж, комната триста пятнадцать. 

— Он живет там один?

— Нет, вдвоем с соседом. Его зовут Тендо Сатори-кун. Они хорошие ребята, всегда вежливы. Насколько мне известно, играют в университетской команде по волейболу. Они что-то натворили, инспектор?

— Это мне и предстоит выяснить. Скажите, во сколько Ушиджима Вакатоши обычно возвращается к себе?

— У них тренировки почти каждый день, бывает, приходят и к одиннадцати. Комендантский час-то у нас в девять, но у них есть специальное разрешение, где-то оно у меня тут, — он зашарил по столу — вот!

— А вы можете вспомнить, во сколько Ушиджима-кун вернулся в этот вторник? Как обычно?

Комендант почесал гладко выбритый массивный подбородок и произнес:

— Может, и как обычно. Хотя нет. Точно, вспомнил! Я еще спросил его, чего он так рано вернулся, еще даже девяти не было. Он ответил, что так получилось. Уж не знаю, что у него там стряслось, но выглядел он опечаленным. 

— Он был один? Что у него было при себе?

— Да, один. При себе? Да ничего, вроде бы. Он даже был без формы. Может, на свидание ходил, да его бросили, беднягу.

Ойкава сдержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть. 

— Значит, вы уверены, что видели Ушиджиму Вакатоши во вторник вечером до девяти?

— Да, точно уверен, инспектор. И все-таки, что произошло? 

— Боюсь, у меня нет ответа, — устало выдохнул Ойкава.

Еще одна ниточка оборвалась, но, как ни странно, сожаления не было, а разразившаяся в душе буря вдруг улеглась. 

— Он сейчас у себя? — спросил Ойкава у коменданта.

— Нет, еще не вернулся. Видать, опять тренируется до седьмого пота. Его сосед, Тендо-кун, как-то обмолвился, что у них скоро соревнования. А вы любите волейбол, инспектор?

— Да, смотрю его время от времени.

 

По большому счету, во встрече с Ушиджимой особой нужды больше не было. Комендант подтвердил, что тот вернулся до девяти вечера, а это значило, что он вряд ли бы смог самостоятельно провернуть убийство Уцуи. Во всяком случае, довести дело до известного конца. Сейчас нужно было искать того человека, с которым Уцуи видели в раменной. 

— Если вдруг вспомните что-то еще, позвоните, пожалуйста, вот по этому телефону, — Ойкава протянул коменданту визитку, и тот принял ее с учтивым поклоном.

Ойкава уже собирался откланяться, как в дверном проеме показался Ушиджима. Весь раскрасневшийся, в спортивной куртке и с огромной сумкой наперевес. Рядом с ним шел странноватый паренек со вздыбленными ярко-красными волосами и о чем-то возбужденно рассказывал, попутно размахивая руками.

При виде Ойкавы Ушиджима резко затормозил, из-за чего его спутник чуть не впечатался в него:

— Эй, ты чего, Вакатоши-кун!

— Ойкава-сан? — лицо Ушиджимы помрачнело. — Что вы тут делаете?

— Свою работу, — поджал губы Ойкава, внимательно разглядывая обоих. Спутник Ушиджимы подозрительно уставился в ответ: темные, до смешного выпученные глаза буравили Ойкаву, словно это он был подозреваемым в убийстве. 

— Вы уже нашли… — начал было Ушиджима, но Ойкава намеренно перебил его:

— На сегодня я уже закончил, — подчеркнуто сказал он и, натянув свою дежурную улыбку, двинулся к выходу. — До встречи!

 

И уж точно он не имел в виду так скоро. Не прошел он и с десяток шагов, как его догнал Ушиджима. Он был уже без сумки, видать, оставил своему приятелю. 

— Ойкава-сан, вы расспрашивали обо мне, ведь так? — поравнявшись с Ойкавой, Ушиджима попытался заглянуть ему в глаза.

— Это вообще-то конфиденциальная информация, — Ойкава выгнул брови. Но Ушиджима продолжал испытующе прожигать на нем дыру, словно так и не понял смысла сказанного. Ойкава вздохнул: — Послушайте, я все равно не могу посвятить вас во все детали. Уже поздно, возвращайтесь в общежитие и постарайтесь как следует отдохнуть.

— Я предупредил, что задержусь. Ойкава-сан, прошу вас, скажите, вы нашли убийцу моего отца?

«Имей совесть, я пять минут назад подтвердил твое алиби», — про себя простонал Ойкава, а вслух сказал только:

— Нет, но мы продолжаем расследование.

— Я мог бы помочь, — предложил Ушиджима. Из-за того, что он был повыше Ойкавы, казалось, что он нависает, отчего моментально хотелось отступить куда-нибудь в сторону. 

— Нет, это исключено. Прошу вас, предоставьте это дело полиции, — Ойкава деловито засунул руки в карманы и ускорил шаг в надежде, что Ушиджима на этом отстанет и вернется к себе. 

Но тот не отступал:

— Я мог бы поспрашивать о нем, попробовать навести справки. — А когда Ойкава уже хотел сообщить Ушиджиме, что они и так занимаются этим, тот неожиданно сказал: — Я не могу оставаться в стороне. Я должен хоть что-то сделать!

Он резко остановился и посмотрел Ойкаве прямо в глаза: на лице, прежде скупом на эмоции, смешались скорбь и нескрываемое желание прямо сейчас ринуться в бой. На секунду стало страшно, что с такой горячей головой он может ввязаться куда-нибудь, а Ойкаве потом придется расхлебывать не одно дело, связанное с этой семьей, а целых два.

— Держите себя в руках, — Ойкава попытался говорить как можно спокойнее, но Ушиджима вряд ли сейчас стал бы вслушиваться в его голос. Тот стоял, вытянув руки по швам и сжимая ладони в кулаки. Окутавшее его напряжение, казалось, сейчас заискрит. 

— Я должен был сразу отправиться в полицию, доложить о том, что случилось, а не ждать два дня, — говорил Ушиджима тяжело, из последних сил сдерживая эмоции. — Может, тогда удалось бы…

— Прекратите, — строго сказал Ойкава, и Ушиджима заморгал, словно на него только что вылили таз ледяной воды. — Вы не должны винить себя за то, что не можете изменить, — продолжил Ойкава уже мягче, — я не думаю, чтобы ваш отец хотел бы, чтобы вы чувствовали себя виноватым в том, что с ним произошло. 

Ушиджима опустил голову и принялся разглядывать свои кроссовки. Таким его оставлять было точно нельзя. 

— Вам нужно отвлечься, поменьше думать о случившемся, — начал Ойкава и попытался выудить из памяти хоть что-то, дабы перевести тему. 

Но, как назло, все мысли были поглощены расследованием. А все попытки вспомнить какую-нибудь интересную книгу или телепередачу, из тех, что сейчас шли вечерами, как одна были обречены. Тогда Ойкава завертел головой в поисках того, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Стекла небольшого комбини, рядом с которым они проходили, были сплошь залеплены плакатами новых кинофильмов: в основном авторское кино, потому и изображения были соответствующими.

— Может, сходите в кино? — Ойкава кивнул на улыбающуюся с плаката молодую женщину с кричащим макияжем и непристойно распахнутым кимоно.

— Я не поклонник современного искусства, — Ушиджима, казалось, еще сильнее нахмурился — то ли действительно не любил такие фильмы, то ли вид этой красотки его так смутил. 

— А мне наоборот нравится. Столько эмоций, экспрессии! В старых фильмах такого не увидишь.

— Это неправда, — возразил Ушиджима. — Современные актеры только и годятся, чтобы выставлять свое тело, это уже не искусство. 

— Разве это так плохо? — развеселился Ойкава. — Я имею в виду, новые течения. Не все же жить в прошлом. Или вы поклонник довоенных фильмов про самураев?

Ушиджима молча кивнул. Судя по выражению лица, он не был сконфужен или растерян, и Ойкава не выдержал:

— Что? И это смотрят современные студенты? Нет, я не верю. И куда делся ваш дух бунтарства? — он сам говорил, точно древний старик, хотя их разница в возрасте была не так уж и велика.

— Ну, не всем быть такими, как в фильмах Тераямы Шуджи... Инспектор, вы же работаете в полиции?

— И что с того? Я же не предлагаю вам писать на асфальте огромными иероглифами что-то про врагов свободы и легализацию наркотиков, — Ойкава закатил глаза. — Всего лишь немного отпустить себя и развеяться. 

— Воспитанному человеку негоже себя так вести, тем более спортсмену.

Ойкава не стал уточнять, намекает ли он на что-то, тем более, что вряд ли Ушиджима пытался задеть его таким образом. А вместо этого протянул:

— Надеюсь, ваша девушка соответствует всем канонам.

— У меня нет девушки, — отрезал Ушиджима.

— Да ладно, быть такого не может, чтобы у игрока сборной не было девушки, — Ойкава демонстративно оглядел того с головы до ног. — Не переживайте, это, как и все, о чем мы говорили, не имеет никакого отношения к расследованию. Мне просто интересно.

— Это правда. У меня нет девушки.

— Не выдержала походов на самурайские фильмы?

В тот миг на лице Ушиджимы промелькнуло что-то совсем знакомое, то, что, Ойкава был уверен, старшая сестра увидела на его собственном лице в тот день, когда задала похожий вопрос. Он легко мотнул головой, откидывая наваждение.

Так они добрели до автобусной остановки, когда Ойкава, наконец, отправил Ушиджиму обратно в общежитие, пригрозив лично написать жалобу его тренеру. 

 

Утро субботы ничем не отличалось от обычных будней: едва продрав глаза, Ойкава выполз на кухню, чтобы на скорую руку соорудить завтрак из того, что осталось в холодильнике, и отправиться по делам. Сегодня он собирался в тишине посидеть в библиотеке, надеясь обнаружить еще хоть какую-нибудь зацепку — на этот раз без Куними, тот и так проторчал там два дня подряд. 

Первая половина дня прошла впустую; сплошные статьи о темпах экономического развития, западном капитализме и американских инвестициях — куда там личной жизни, пусть даже известного волейболиста. Ойкава уже был готов отступиться, но после обеда на глаза попалась любопытная заметка: на странице во весь рост был изображен Уцуи Такаши в прыжке над сеткой, а надпись над фотографией гласила: «Игрок национальной сборной Уцуи Такаши получает приглашение в американский клуб». 

Дата была указана: второе февраля пятьдесят седьмого, — а если судить по информации из домовой книги, развод с Ушиджимой Акико был в пятьдесят девятом. Ее мать сказала, что Уцуи пригласили уже после развода, но в заметке было однозначно сказано, что предложение поступило гораздо раньше. Это наводило на мысли, что в семье Ушиджимы могли лукавить, упоминая некую любовницу как причину развода. Истина могла крыться совершенно в ином.

За размышлениями и дальнейшими поисками Ойкава не сразу заметил, как за окном стемнело. Очнулся, только когда к нему подошла девушка и сообщила, что библиотека закрывается. Ойкава мог бы показать ей удостоверение, но только сейчас, оторвавшись от работы, он ощутил усталость: она разом навалилась на плечи, не позволяя сопротивляться. 

Выйдя из библиотеки, Ойкава уткнулся носом в шерстяной шарф крупной вязки и зашагал вдоль улицы. Домой возвращаться не хотелось; Ивайзуми, кажется, звал его к себе вечером, говорил, что и другие ребята подъедут. Но вчерашний разговор с Ушиджимой напомнил Ойкаве об одном месте, куда он уже не захаживал порядка пару месяцев. 

Этот неприметный с виду бар находился почти в самом центре, на торговой улице Джозенджи. Многие проходили мимо него изо дня в день, так и не зная, что происходило внутри по вечерам.

Спустившись в душноватый полумрак, Ойкава приветственно кивнул бармену и поспешил стянуть верхнюю одежду. Сегодня он был без формы, в черном свитере и обычных брюках из плотной шерсти — для местной публики в самый раз. Половину Ойкава знал в лицо — а некоторых и не только в лицо, — часть мужчин и женщин приходила и уходила, не оставив после себя даже имени. Ойкава тоже никогда не называл ни фамилию, ни профессию — эта информация была здесь просто ни к чему.

Ойкава опустился на стул за барной стойкой и заказал себе хорошего виски. 

— Тоору-кун, — сзади к нему подошла одна знакомая и обняла со спины. Она называла себя Эри, на западный манер. — Давно тебя не видно, все работаешь?

— Ага, клиент попался уж больно сложный, — ответил Ойкава и машинально пригладил волосы. — Ты что?

— Да вот, — Эри кивнула в сторону одного столика, где на диванчике сидела, вся сжавшись, девушка в школьной форме. — Провожу экскурсию.

— Я смотрю, ты времени зря не теряешь, — заулыбался Ойкава и шепотом уточнил: — Сколько ей?

— Ой, брось, — отмахнулась Эри. — Ты сейчас говоришь прямо как полицейский. И вообще, сам-то как? Все так же бесцельно слоняешься или уже присмотрел кого-то?

— Имей совесть, я только зашел! 

— Все-все, не буду мешать! — она звонко поцеловала Ойкаву в щеку и удалилась. 

Осмотревшись, Ойкава отметил, что народу сегодня было больше, чем раньше. Сказывались пришедшие холода: с городских улочек народ постепенно стягивался туда, где потеплее. Для настоящего веселья было еще слишком рано; Ойкава неспешно тянул виски, время от времени перебрасываясь отдельными фразами с барменом. Потом тот затянул какую-то историю: Ойкава слушал через раз, а сидящие по соседству двое мужчин с удовольствием комментировали его рассказ.

— Эй, ну чего ты! Пойдем со мной!

Из полудремы Ойкаву вытянул скрипучий голос, доносившийся из центра зала. Оглянувшись через плечо, Ойкава приметил трухлявого старикашку, который никак не желал отстать от кого-то — из-за колонны на барной стойке было не разобрать. И, похоже, этому кому-то предложение пришлось не по нраву. 

Откинувшись назад, Ойкава чуть не подавился кусочком льда, который он все это время перекатывал на языке. Всего в нескольких метрах стоял Ушиджима Вакатоши — тот самый, который вчера твердил о воспитанности и высоких идеалах, — и пытался отвязаться от приставучего старого извращенца. Другими словами, вел себя более чем благочестиво. Ойкава бы с удовольствием понаблюдал, во что выльется эта сцена, но тут кулаки Ушиджимы опасно сжались.

— Эй-эй-эй, отойди от него, — Ойкава кинулся к ним. А оказавшись рядом с Ушиджимой, фамильярно закинул руку ему на плечо и подтянул к себе: — Он со мной. Я просто отходил за напитками.

— Нужно было сразу сказать, — прокряхтел старикашка, исподлобья зыркнув на обоих, и поспешил убраться.

Ойкава подмигнул ему на прощание с самой приторной улыбкой, какую только смог вымучить. А когда тот скрылся из виду, убрал руку, совсем не нарочно проведя по окаменевшей спине Ушиджимы, а потом потянул его на себя за рукав. 

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? — прошипел Ойкава, мысленно посылая к черту все нормы приличия. 

Это было похоже на дурной сон.

— Я подумал, что вы были правы вчера, и рассказал о нашем разговоре Тендо, — начал было Ушиджима и, скорее всего, заметив, как изменилось лицо Ойкавы, поспешил объяснить: — Нет, не о расследовании, а про развлечения. Он полностью согласился с вами, что мне следует отдохнуть.

— И вот ты здесь. Хоть убей, не припомню, чтобы советовал тебе приходить в…кстати, ты вообще в курсе, что это за место?

— Тендо упомянул о нем, — уклончиво ответил Ушиджима.

— А он-то откуда знает? — простонал Ойкава в пустоту. — Ладно, черт с ним. Но тебе нужно возвращаться! Посмотрел и хватит.

— Я здесь уже около получаса, — Ушиджима перевел взгляд на часы. — Все шло хорошо, пока этот мужчина не начал приставать ко мне.

— А он сюда для этого и пришел, — осадил его Ойкава. 

— Правда? Он ваш знакомый? Ойкава-сан, как часто вы здесь бываете? — на полном серьезе спросил Ушиджима, и Ойкава зашипел:

— Не произноси тут мою фамилию! Уж лучше сразу сообщи на весь зал, где я работаю.

Нужно было заканчивать это недоразумение: они начинали собирать на себе чужие взгляды, а лишнее внимание Ойкаве было ни к чему. 

— Ушивака-чан, — вновь расплывшись в улыбке, протянул Ойкава так, чтобы это было слышно всем: — Пойдем, а то я тебя уже заждался.

Он уволок Ушиджиму к столику подальше от центра, где они уж точно не будут попадать под всеобщее обозрение. Плюхнувшись на стул, Ойкава устало проговорил:

— Послушай, здесь довольно своеобразное заведение, со своими законами. Так что, если хочешь остаться, давай договоримся: никаких фамилий, никаких разговоров о работе, пока мы здесь. Понял?

— Хорошо, как скажете.

— И давай на «ты», а то чувствую себя, как в чертовой ролевой игре. 

— Это как?

— Поверь, лучше тебе не знать. Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

Ушиджима отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Да ладно, я угощаю, — махнул ладонью Ойкава, хотя, вспоминая их фамильную усадьбу, скорее всего, с деньгами у Ушиджимы проблем не было.

— Мне нельзя алкоголь. Тренер будет ругаться, если узнает.

— Мне кажется, если он узнает, что ты вечерами ходишь по гей-барам в поисках приключений, то тоже не особо обрадуется. — Ойкава осторожно скользнул взглядом по Ушиджиме. Тот был в обычных джинсах и свитере — хорошо хоть, не додумался прийти сюда в форме. По лицу было сложно определить, чувствует ли он себя здесь в своей тарелке, но то напряжение, которое исходило от него вчера, заметно поубавилось. Ойкава сдался: — Ладно, посидим для приличия тут какое-то время, а потом я отведу тебя домой. Эхх, думал, хоть вечер субботы проведу вдали от дел.

— Не нужно, я сам доберусь.

— Ага, чтобы забрел еще куда-нибудь, где тебе встретится ухажер, настойчивее прежнего. А потом твой дружок Тендо скажет, что это я тебя надоумил.

— Ничего он не скажет, он не такой, — вступился за приятеля Ушиджима, и Ойкава не стал возражать — пусть сам разбирается.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Ушиджима вдруг снова напрягся, но выглядел скорее так, будто хотел что-то спросить, но не мог подобрать слов. 

— Что, удивлен, что встретил меня в таком месте? — усмехнулся Ойкава, а Ушиджима неловко втянул голову в плечи, подтверждая его догадку. — Да ладно, про тебя я все понял еще вчера. Да расслабься ты, я не собираюсь трещать об этом на каждом углу. Кто-то еще знает?

— Только Тендо. Я рассказал ему еще на первом курсе.

Ушиджима безотрывно следил за движением льдинок в бокале Ойкавы — возможно, пытался расслабиться.

— Ты только бабушке не говори, — развеселился Ойкава. — А то еще подумает, что это может отвлечь тебя от тренировок и не выпустит больше из родового гнезда.

— Вы виделись с моей бабушкой? — настороженно уточнил Ушиджима, устремив на него свой взгляд. — Когда?

— Вчера, — не стал увиливать Ойкава, раз уж проболтался. — Я ездил к ним, в Томию, хотел поговорить по поводу твоего отца. Или ты думал, я просто проигнорирую тот факт, что он был женат на твоей матери? 

Ответа не последовало. Плечи Ушиджимы сникли, а внутри неприятно заскребло от того, что они вновь вернулись к теме убийства, хотя Ойкава так старался обойти ее стороной.

— Ты считаешь… — начал было Ушиджима, но Ойкава машинально вытянул указательный палец и поднес к его губам.

— Больше ни слова. Я весь день просидел в чертовой библиотеке, а сейчас я хочу отдохнуть от вашей семьи хотя бы несколько часов. 

— Мне уйти? — спокойно предложил Ушиджима.

— Не знаю, как хочешь, — Ойкава лениво потянулся, чувствуя, как хрустит шея, а мышцы спины, скованные нервным напряжением, с облегчением расслабляются. Пожалуй, идея выпить сегодня вечером была не такой уж и плохой. 

— Ну, если я вдруг мешаю.

— Эй, я этого не говорил, не переиначивай. — Ойкава легко пихнул его локтем под ребра. — Я всего лишь попросил тебя забыть о работе.

— Собираешься познакомиться с кем-нибудь? — Ушиджима обвел взглядом зал.

— Не знаю, а у тебя уже есть кто-то на примете? — посмотрел на него Ойкава, а потом расплылся в ухмылке: — Или, может, ты на себя намекаешь?

— Нет... — запнулся Ушиджима. — Я не это имел в виду. 

— Что, слишком стар для тебя, Ушивака-чан? — не унимался Ойкава. Алкоголь постепенно ослаблял контроль, и язык нес полную чепуху. Но внутренние попытки осадить себя и то, как реагировал Ушиджима, еще больше раззадоривали. Это было так непрофессионально, но почему-то возбуждало.

— Да, брось, я... — Ойкава небрежно хлопнул Ушиджиму по ноге, чуть выше колена, но слова в голове вдруг закончились. В тот самый миг, когда Ушиджима сжал его ладонь в своих пальцах. Руки у него были горячие, сухие — и мысли о том, что бы он мог делать ими с телом Ойкавы, никак не хотели убираться из головы. Вдоль позвоночника, откуда ни возьмись, пронеслась дрожь предвкушения, и Ойкава предложил: — Поехали ко мне?

Ушиджима молчал. Взгляд под ресницами потемнел — это было заметно даже при здешнем освещении, — а на лице застыло ожидание, словно он боялся, что Ойкава сейчас прыснет и скажет, что все это лишь шутка. И это был шанс — лазейка, чтобы повернуть все вспять и вернуться к тому, с чего все началось. Можно было вновь заговорить о работе, и зародившееся внутри чувство бы развеялось, как мираж. Но Ойкава повторил, из последних сил изображая строгость:

— Так едем или нет?

— Да.

Дальнейшие события закрутились ураганом, но никто из них не сопротивлялся. Самый первых поцелуй случился еще на улице — недалеко от бара, в темном проулке, куда не доставал свет фонарей. Они с полминуты просто стояли рядом, щекоча друг друга дыханием — одними лишь глазами перебрасывая инициативу, — а потом Ойкава сгреб Ушиджиму за воротник пальто и притянул к себе. Сначала подцепил верхнюю губу, легонько оттянул, поддразнивая, и продолжал, пока Ушиджима не сорвался и первым не захватил его рот. Целовался он явно не впервые и очень жадно.

Обычно в остывшей квартире раздеваться совсем не хотелось, но сейчас, едва переступив порог, Ойкава начал срывать с обоих одежду. И не то чтобы Ушиджима пытался ему мешать. Не отрываясь от Ойкавы, он в ночном мраке нащупал молнию на брюках Ойкавы. Но пальцы, похоже, не слушались; заветная собачка выскальзывала, не желая поддаваться, пока Ойкава не накрыл ладонь Ушиджимы своей и не потянул вниз. 

— Эй, тише, тише, Ушивака-чан, — он попытался говорить как можно вальяжнее, но у самого сердце под ребрами бухало так сильно, что его удары, кажется, передавались в голос. — Расслабься.

Ушиджима потянул его брюки вниз, и они упали на пол, тихо звякнув бляшкой. Ойкава в спешке выступил из них, ногой отшвырнул куда-то в сторону и сжал ладонями плечи Ушиджимы.

— Черт, — шепотом выругался он, когда Ушиджима прижался губами к его шее. Сознание плыло: от алкоголя, от прикосновений, от возбуждения, выкручивающего внутренности. Ойкава откинул голову и запустил ладонь в волосы Ушиджиме, перебирая пальцами жесткие пряди. 

— Ойкава, — тот длинно застонал в шею, отчего по коже побежали искорки тока, а потом опустился на колени.

Ночь взорвалась красками — закрутилась безумным калейдоскопом, напрочь выбивая остатки самоконтроля. Из горла вырвался клокочущий вскрик, когда губы Ушиджимы сомкнулись вокруг члена, а ладони сжали бедра. Не успел он раствориться в тишине, как на смену ему пришел разгоряченный шепот — полночный пьяный бред, который срывался с губ Ойкавы снова и снова. И стоило прийти минутному отрезвлению, как очередная вспышка удовольствия отбрасывала обратно в пучины безумия. 

Кончив второй раз, теперь уже стоя на четвереньках под Ушиджимой, Ойкава растянулся на постели и замер. Оргазм оглушил на несколько секунд, и очнулся он, только когда рядом прогнулся матрас. Ойкава разлепил глаза и сквозь темноту всмотрелся в лицо Ушиджимы.

— Ойкава? — сипло позвал тот.

Ойкава не ответил. Было в этом мгновении что-то особенное, что совсем не хотелось разрушать лишними словами.

— Ойкава? — Ушиджима попробовал снова.

— Да что ты заладил, Ойкава, Ойкава, — беззлобно проворчал Ойкава в ответ и придвинулся ближе к разгоряченному телу. 

— Ты… когда понял? Ну, про себя.

Ушиджима погладил его по плечу, опустился вниз по руке, очертил пальцами бедро. В его движениях откуда-то появилась нежность, хотя всего пару минут назад он яростно вбивался в Ойкаву, с неистовством стискивая поясницу. 

— Нашел, что спросить, — усмехнулся Ойкава, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Это было где-то к концу средней школы. Я поцеловал одноклассника, не то чтобы тот был сильно против, но ничего серьезного у нас, конечно же, не получилось. Как вспомню, аж передернет. Надо же было быть таким идиотом! Он же мог попросту отпихнуть меня, а наутро вся школа бы знала о моих… наклонностях.

— А что твоя семья?

— Родителей я никогда не посвящал в свою личную жизнь. Подозреваю, что они догадываются, но никто из них никогда не произносил этого вслух. А вот старшая сестра в курсе. С тех самых пор, как вынудила признаться, почему я расстался с одной девчонкой. Сначала не поверила, а потом застукала нас с приятелем в комнате, правда, уже в старшей школе.

— И как она отнеслась к этому?

— А что ей было поделать? Даже ее мнение вряд ли могло бы что-то изменить. А потому она лишь заботилась о том, чтобы никто ничего не узнал.

«Пока случайно не проболталась своему мужу», — этого Ойкава вслух говорить не стал.

Стоило признать, Рё был неплохим парнем, во всяком случае, с ним сестра была по-настоящему счастлива. Но узнав правду о том, как развлекается младший брат жены, от подначек уже удержаться не мог. Это случалось каждый раз, когда Ойкава гостил у них дома. Странные шуточки, неуместные вопросы, подначивания. Сестра пыталась образумить мужа, но все без толку. Так постепенно их встречи и сошли на нет. Сейчас они с сестрой изредка пересекались у родителей, куда она благоразумно привозила только сына, Такеру.

— Вы до сих пор общаетесь с ней? — голос Ушиджимы вернул к реальности.

— Редко, — вяло протянул Ойкава, позевывая. — Так уж вышло.

Он не стал распространяться, хотя, может быть, это было и не совсем правильно. За последние пару дней Ойкава собственными руками вывернул всю историю семьи Ушиджимы наизнанку, возможно, было бы справедливо рассказать ему что-то о себе. Но тот больше ничего не спросил. 

Усталость все сильнее брала свое. Последнее, что запомнил Ойкава, прежде чем провалиться в сон, это как Ушиджима накинул на обоих одеяло.

 

Проснулся Ойкава рано — а вот очнулся, только оказавшись под струями душа. И вот тогда воспоминания хлынули так, что перед глазами чуть не наступила чернота. Пока Ойкава пытался выстроить все произошедшее в единую логическую цепочку, дверь ванной тихо скрипнула и послышался щелчок.

— Ушивака-чан? — на языке вновь возникло это дурацкое прозвище, придуманное вчера. 

Шторка отъехала одним рывком, и внутрь шагнул Ушиджима.

— Привет.

Ойкава не мог видеть его лица, но голос был спокойным.

— Эй, эй, еще рано, тебе необязательно вставать, — сказал Ойкава первое, что пришло в голову.

— Я обычно так и просыпаюсь, на пробежку.

Вдвоем тут было тесновато, но, похоже, Ушиджиму это нисколько не смущало. Он прижался грудью к спине Ойкавы и крепко обнял, вырывая вздох. Так они и стояли под градом горячих капель.

— Если скажешь мне уйти, я уйду, — наконец произнес Ушиджима, зарываясь носом в волосы на затылке.

— Ты слишком разговорчив с утра, — попытался увильнуть Ойкава, но безуспешно.

— Тебе неприятно?

— Что неприятно? — с нервным смешком переспросил Ойкава.

— Все, что произошло.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Ойкава!

— Ну что?

Ойкава повернулся, умудрившись не поскользнуться, и впился взглядом в Ушиджиму.

— Хорошо, давай начистоту. Вчера я повел себя неподобающим образом. Нет, я не жалею о том, что произошло, в том-то и дело. Но прошу, дай мне не думать об этом хотя бы сейчас.

— Но мы же не можем просто так забыть об этом?

— И забудем. Если старик Ирихата узнает, он не то что отстранит меня от дела твоего отца, он позаботится, чтобы я даже мечтать не мог о повышении.

— Он не узнает. Коменданту я скажу, что ездил домой, а Тендо — что встретил какого-нибудь студента.

— Да при чем тут они. Это все... ужасно непрофессионально, как ты не понимаешь? Я старший инспектор, Ушиджима! 

Тот явно поник, хотя и старался сохранять хладнокровие.

— И что будем делать?

— Ну, для начала давай просто примем душ, согласен? — Ойкава потянулся и легко поцеловал Ушиджиму. 

— Да.

Завтрак прошел в молчании. Вчерашний кураж окончательно улетучился, оставив после себя лишь опустошение. Вновь атаковали мысли о работе, и, похоже, не только Ойкаву. Ушиджима, не проронив ни слова, подцеплял палочками рис и неторопливо пережевывал, а когда тарелки опустели, поднялся.

— Сам доберешься или проводить? — предложил Ойкава.

— Не нужно, спасибо.

И больше ничего. Обычно подобные ночные встречи заканчивались хотя бы пустыми обещаниями встретиться вновь, но сейчас это было лишним. Когда входная дверь захлопнулась, Ойкава завалился на все еще разворошенную постель и уставился в потолок. Он снова остался один.

Остаток дня прошел в метаниях: нужно было включать голову и разбираться с делом, но прошедшая ночь окончательно выбила из колеи. Уверенность в собственной объективности еще никогда не была столь шаткой — ее замещало неверие, текущее по венам, точно яд. 

Но с приходом утра вернулся рабочий настрой, и, открывая дверь кабинета, Ойкава сказал себе: сегодня он сделает все, что от него зависит. И, видимо, так крепко задумался, что уже сидящий за своим столом Ивайзуми хохотнул:

— Что, никак готов положить на стол Ирихате готовый отчет?

— А ты? — парировал Ойкава, и оба, как по команде, закатили глаза.

— Так ты выяснил, что там с этим сынком убитого? Может, все-таки он папашу прикончил? Яхаба сказал, он здоровенный, спортсмен.

— Я был в его общежитии, комендант подтвердил, что тот вернулся до девяти. Один, он бы физически не управился со всем в столь короткий срок. К тому же, по словам очевидцев, Уцуи в тот вечер был в раменной с каким-то мужчиной, и это не Ушиджима Вакатоши, — проговорил Ойкава, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно более безэмоционально. 

«А еще ты приволок его к себе домой», — без всякого сожаления подсказал внутренний голос.

— Он мог действовать с сообщником, — Ивайзуми чуть прищурил глаза — то ли заметил какие-то изменения в лице Ойкавы, то ли мысленно прикидывал варианты.

— Мог, — пожал плечом Ойкава. — А еще мог заплатить хозяину раменной, чтобы тот держал язык за зубами.

— Мда, ну и дельце.

Вскоре к ним заглянул Ватари. Он, как всегда, был настроен на рабочий лад: голос его был бодр, а глаза не слипались от недосыпа — как у Куними обычно с утра.

— Есть новости? — начал Ойкава.

— Да, старший инспектор!

Ватари кинулся к столу Ойкавы. 

— Я позвонил по тем номерам, что вы мне дали, и вот что удалось обнаружить. Накаджима-сан подтвердила, что заходила в дом Ушиджимы, по ее словам, часов около семи. Доподлинно установить не получится, но голос у нее был спокойный, не думаю, что она обманывала. С Такедой-саном я тоже связался, и тут показания Ушиджимы-сан вновь подтвердились. Кимура-сан из ремонтной мастерской также подтвердил, что был в тот день в доме Ушиджимы. 

— Да уж, — фыркнул Ойкава. 

— Погодите, — тут же дальше заговорил Ватари. — Это я звонил только по тем телефонам, которые написала вам Ушиджима Теруко-сан. Потом я решил проверить справочники.

— И? — Ивайзуми с интересом подался вперед.

— Когда я попытался найти эту ремонтную фирму в справочнике и в реестре, то ничего не обнаружил.

— Значит, тот мужчина, с которым ты разговаривал, не был мастером. И, возможно, этот человек приезжал в усадьбу не просто так, — заключил Ойкава, и Ватари горячо кивнул.

— Молодец, Ватаччи! — Ивайзуми с гордостью на лице потряс кулаком. — Ойкава, может, ты одолжишь мне его на пару дней?

— Не раньше, чем закончим с делом Уцуи, — Ойкава подмигнул, высунув язык.

— Может быть, этот тот мужчина, которого видели с Уцуи-саном в раменной? — продолжал Ватари.

— Все может быть. 

Веселье постепенно спадало; все, что у них было сейчас, — это домыслы, никаких фактов.

— Так, ладно, Ватаччи, поехали в ту раменную, будем продолжать поиски оттуда, — Ойкава поднялся из-за стола и зашагал к выходу. Ватари следовал по пятам.

В приемной они на ходу доложили о своем отбытии и уже готовы были отправиться в путь, как вдруг в проходе возникла незнакомая женщина. Красивая, хрупкая, лет сорока, с черными как смоль волосами, убранными в аккуратную прическу. Ее бледное и правильное лицо, в сочетании с усталыми глазами и чуть впалыми щеками, навевало какую-то грусть.

— Я ищу старшего инспектора Ойкаву Тоору-сана, — ее взгляд забегал по помещению в поисках ответа.

— Это я, — откликнулся Ойкава. — С кем имею честь беседовать?

— Прошу вас, уделите мне несколько минут своего времени, — так и не представившись, попросила она. — Молю вас.

— Пройдемте, — Ойкава кивнул в сторону кабинета. 

Зайдя в кабинет, Ойкава как следует рассмотрел посетительницу. Что-то мрачное было во всем ее облике, несмотря на шелковое кимоно цвета нежной зелени с тонким золотым рисунком и разноцветным поясом. Но это был облик родовой аристократки — внешность, в которой при всем желании невозможно было найти ни капли пошлости. 

— Вы Ушиджима Акико-сан? — почти без вопросительной интонации в голосе произнес Ойкава, и женщина учтиво поклонилась, подтверждая его догадку.

— Я должна была вас увидеть, простите, что без приглашения. Я и моя семья и так доставили вам столько проблем.

— Что вы, не стоит, — Ойкава отодвинул стул, позволяя гостье присесть. — Итак, о чем вы хотели поговорить со мной, Ушиджима-сан?

Она глубоко вздохнула, вероятно, собираясь с мыслями.

— Вы, должно быть, устали с дороги? Ваша матушка говорила, вам нездоровится в последнее время. Хотите кофе?

— Нет, что вы, инспектор, не беспокойтесь за меня, — Ушиджима-сан легко коснулась плеча Ойкавы. — Скажите, как продвигается расследование убийства Такаши? Найден ли виновный?

— Пока нет. Но, Ушиджима-сан, если вы знаете хоть что-то, что могло бы помочь нам в этом расследовании… — Ойкава внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза. — Как я полагаю, вы проделали столь долгий путь вовсе не для того, чтобы спросить, как продвигается дело? 

— Возможно, вы правы.

Ушиджима-сан была осторожна, словно находилась в стане врага: плечи напряжены, спина натянута, точно струна, а темные глаза цепко удерживали внимание Ойкавы. Все это время она как будто взвешивала за и против — довериться ему или же оставить, как есть.

— Сейчас мне крайне важны все детали, Ушиджима-сан, — Ойкава бедром привалился к краю стола и скрестил руки на груди. — Потому как сейчас единственный подозреваемый — это ваш сын.

Ойкава лукавил, однако надеялся, что именно это подтолкнет Ушиджиму Акико к разговору.

— Вакатоши бы никогда не поступил так со своим отцом, — ахнула она, в глазах промелькнуло осуждение.

— Но факты говорят об обратном. У них была назначена встреча в тот вечер, после которой ваш бывший муж и был найден мертвым. Вы знали, что они общались? 

— Да. Вакатоши всегда был привязан к отцу, а потому я не могла запретить им видеться.

— Однако, если верить словам вашего сына, то он не спешил рассказывать об этом вашим родителям. Почему же?

Ушиджима-сан опустила глаза, не прекращая перебирать в пальцах разноцветные завязки на кинчаку. 

— Они никогда не любили Такаши, — наконец выдохнула она, голос был полон горечи. — А его любовь к волейболу и вовсе считали пустой тратой времени. 

— Но ведь они позволили вам вступить в брак? И даже усыновили Уцуи-сана, — Ойкава скептически склонил голову набок.

— Да, поначалу они надеялись, что спорт для него — это лишь пережиток студенческих лет. Что пройдет совсем немного времени, и Такаши оставит это глупое, по их словам, увлечение и вникнет в дела семьи. Все-таки, что бы они ни думали, Такаши подходил на эту роль. Он был статным, здоровым, окружающие в нем души не чаяли.

— Настолько, что вы не смирились со слухами о том, что якобы у него появилась любовница?

— Я никогда не верила этим глупостям, инспектор, — Ушиджима-сан строго посмотрела на Ойкаву и поджала губы. — Боюсь, мои родители могли ввести вас в заблуждение своим рассказом, и именно поэтому я сейчас здесь. Поверьте, даже если бы у Такаши появилась другая женщина, я бы вряд ли пошла на такой шаг.

— Но что же произошло?

— Он получил приглашение из Америки, умолял меня отпустить его хоть на пару лет. Но родители были непреклонны. Они поставили Такаши ультиматум: либо карьера, либо семья. А когда он настоял на том, чтобы остаться в волейболе, — выставили за порог. И, ко всему прочему, запретили общаться с сыном. Только письмами, но и то через них.

— И вы не попытались вмешаться?

— Мой отец — человек железной воли. Он прошел войну, так что, полагаю, вы понимаете, что перечить ему невозможно. К тому же, его отец, граф Ушиджима, был очень влиятельным человеком. Это тоже наложило свой отпечаток.

— Значит, все это время Уцуи Такаши общался с вашим сыном только посредством писем?

— Иногда ему позволяли звонить Вакатоши. Как правило, пару раз в год, не чаще. Но все изменилось с той поры, как Вакатоши поступил в университет и переехал в Сендай. Такаши нарушил обещание и сам нашел его. И хоть виделись они не так уж и часто, я предупреждала Такаши, чтобы он был осторожен, но…

— Что произошло в тот вечер, Ушиджима-сан? — Ойкава поймал ее взгляд. Сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее, а ладони вмиг стали влажными — Ойкава в спешке сунул их в карманы брюк

Ушиджима-сан поднялась, неторопливо зашагала к окну и заговорила, не оглядываясь:

— Когда отец узнал, что Вакатоши продолжает встречаться с Такаши, то сильно разгневался. Я подслушала их разговор с матерью, они обсуждали, что более так продолжаться не может. Что Такаши оказывает слишком дурное влияние на Вакатоши. Я не знаю, к чему они пришли, но на следующий же день у нас в доме появился один незнакомец. Они о чем-то очень должно беседовали с отцом, мне же было запрещено появляться в гостиной. 

Она повернула голову, смотря на Ойкаву через плечо.

— Этим же вечером, как вы сказали, Такаши был найден мертвым, — договорив, она тихо всхлипнула: — Я должна была помешать им, должна была предупредить Такаши, но я даже подумать не могла, что все случится так скоро!

— Ушиджима-сан, — осторожно позвал Ойкава. Подойдя к окну, он встал у Ушиджимы-сан за спиной. — Вы понимаете, что своим рассказом вы подвергаете опасности своих родителей? Если то, что вы мне сейчас поведали, — всего лишь выдумка, месть за прошлое, то лучше хорошенько подумайте. Ведь если вы солгали…

— Это ради Вакатоши.

Она обернулась. По щекам струились тонкие дорожки слез. 

— Он — все, что у меня есть. И я не хочу, чтобы он повторил судьбу своего отца.

— А вы не думаете, что этим только навлечете еще больше проблем? — ошеломленно проговорил Ойкава. — Что, если это отразится на судьбе вашего сына?

— Нет. Он поймет меня, я уверена.

— Что же, тогда будьте готовы дать устное свидетельство. 

 

Два месяца спустя

— Идут! Вон они! — крикнул кто-то в толпе, и холл утонул в девчачьем визге. 

Над головами поклонниц высились игроки сборной университета Тохоку: усталые, но довольные победой. Матч был долгим, вытягивающим все силы — и не только из игроков, — и порой казалось, что он уже никогда не закончится. 

Ойкава отступил к окну, не желая соперничать с юными девицами за право сыскать хоть немного внимания своих любимцев. И как у них только силы оставались? Высмотрев Ушиджиму, он хотел было намекнуть о своем присутствии, но, очень быстро убедившись в тщетности всех попыток, направился к выходу. 

— Эй, я видел тебя, — за спиной послышался знакомый низкий голос, когда Ойкава уже шагал по дорожке к воротам. — Да постой же, Ойкава!

— Ушивака-чан, — заулыбался Ойкава, невольно натягивая приветливую маску. — Поздравляю с победой.

Хотя, признаться, последние слова были искренними. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Ушиджима. — Зачем ты пришел?

— Ты не рад? — Ойкава вскинул брови.

— Нет, я не об этом, почему сейчас? Спустя два месяца? — Ушиджима внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. И не успел Ойкава что-то сообразить, как потянул его в сторону, кажется, к запасному выходу. — Идем, а то они сейчас все выйдут на улицу.

— Эй, — Ойкава вяло дернул плечом, но пошел следом.

Когда они оказались в безопасном месте — по мнению Ушиджимы, — тот прижал Ойкаву к стене и горячо поцеловал. В сгущающихся сумерках у них были все шансы остаться незамеченными, но все же полностью расслабиться не получалось. Ойкава отвечал на поцелуй, пусть и немного вяло — все из-за нахлынувшего волнения. Он все еще пытался сопротивляться знакомой волне неистовства, охватившей его в ту ночь, в гей-баре.

— Я скучал, — выдохнул Ушиджима ему прямо в губы. 

— Мог бы и заглянуть в гости, — наигранно упрекнул его Ойкава, прищурившись.

— Ты же тогда сам сказал…

— Да, сказал, а потом… потом много чего произошло. Ты как? — все-таки спросил Ойкава

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Ушиджима. — Вчера виделся с мамой. Она сейчас переехала в город, пока идет судебное разбирательство. Лучше ей быть подальше от, ну...

— Ясно. Будь с ней как можно чаще, обещай мне! — Ойкава внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Ушиджимы. — Твоя мать пожертвовала всем, только чтобы ты мог узнать правду.

— Я… — начал тот как будто в пустоту, — я даже не догадывался, что происходило все это время на самом деле. А когда узнал, не мог поверить, что такое вообще бывает. Порой я задумываюсь, а хотел бы вообще знать.

— Да, жизнь иногда преподносит сюрпризы, — вздохнул Ойкава, а потом сжал плечо Ушиджимы. — Ты должен быть стойким, твоя мать надеялась, что ты поймешь ее решение. И еще, ради отца. 

— А ты? — тот поднял взгляд.

— Что я?

— Как ты?

— Вчера сдавал экзамен на помощника комиссара, жду результатов, — протянул Ойкава. — Когда-то же это должно было случиться…

Ушиджима, кажется, его иронии не понял, потому что удивленно заморгал.

— Ладно, неважно. 

— Мы… — Ушиджима замялся, — мы можем еще раз встретиться? Может, сходим куда-нибудь? 

— Ты считаешь, стоит повторить?

— Да, — он уверенно кивнул. — Давай завтра вечером?

— Завтра вечером не получится, я обещал сестре приехать в гости. 

— Ясно, — плечи Ушиджимы заметно поникли.

— Но что нам мешает сделать это сегодня? — улыбнулся Ойкава и, немного помедлив, утянул Ушиджиму в новый поцелуй.


End file.
